Family Adventure
by LadyValkryieRavenWolf
Summary: The Reagan Family are going on their annual vacation Story #1
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods nor the characters. I own the storyline and the original characters. I am doing something a little different to start this story out. I will be bouncing to different parts of the country but it will all make sense soon enough I hope, enjoy.

Backgrounds on Original Characters

Riley Anderson is 26 years old, she has a 5 year old daughter whom she conceived after a one night stand. She has been a Fire Fighter since she was 17 years old. She joined the U.S. Army right after high school and left 4 years ago. She was stationed at Ft. Carson just outside of Colorado Springs. After having her daughter she moved back to the town she was born in Kalispell, Montana and she became a volunteer Smoke Jumper.

Riley is the middle child of 3. Both her parents were in the U.S. Navy her mom was an aviator who flew F-14 Tomcats and was shot down over Iraq and killed when she was 10. She lost her dad who was killed in country just after her 17th birthday.

She currently resides in Frog Hollow a Community in Elizabeth, NY with her daughter Kilya and she is a Lieutenant with the Elizabeth Fire Department

Jazmyne Anderson Reese is 36 years old, she was born in Oak Harbor, Washington. She has a 4 year old daughter Chloe with her husband Duncan of 7 years. They currently live in Ottawa, ON. She spent 6 years in the United States Navy as a Communications Officer aboard the USS Thunderbolt in Little Creek, VA and the USS Zephyr in May Port, FL. She is currently a detective with the Ottawa Police Department. She is the oldest of 3

Skye Anderson is 19 years old and is the only one who chose not to join the military. She is the youngest of 3. She as born in Corpus Christi, Texas. She currently a nurse at Spring Harbor Hospital in Westbrook, ME. While attending the University of Maine studying Zoology she lives in Old Orchard Beach, ME

It's Sunday afternoon over at the Reagan's they are planning their yearly family vacation

Frank: so have you made a decision on where you would like to go this year?

Jack: I think Yogi Bear Campgrounds in Ashland, NH

Sean: they offer everything and it's in a state we've never been to

Henry: how far is that from here?

Jamie: under 5 hours and it looks really fun what do you say?

Frank: I think I can handle it let me call tomorrow and make the reservations

Sean: thanks grandpa

Linda and Erin walk into the living room

Erin: so have you decided on a vacation spot yet?

Jack: Yogi Bear Campground in New Hampshire

Linda: that sounds really nice when do we leave?

Frank: my vacation is next week the same time the kids have school break

Jamie: and I've already have the week off

Nikki: what's Eddie doing for the week?

Jamie: not sure why?

Nikki: you should invite her to come the more the merrier

Jamie: I'll ask her

Danny: dinner's ready

They all move to the dinning room where they sit down and eat

Meanwhile in Elizabeth, NY it's 3:30 pm…

Riley is still on shift at the fire station

Keegan: Riley how's it going?

Riley: Captain it's good I can't wait for vacation next week. I am excited to see my sisters I've missed them

Keegan: where are you going this year?

Riley: Yogi Bear Campgrounds in Ashland, NH my choice since they picked the last two vacation spots

Keegan: that sounds fun

Riley: I hope so

The fire alarm sounds and they are both running out to the truck to respond to the emergency

Back over at the Reagan's House…

Henry: so Jamie how are things in the love department?

Jamie: currently non-existent so let's change the subject shall we

Everyone ignoring his request probes even more

Erin: anyone catch your eye?

Jamie: actually there is one young lady I would not mind getting to know more about

Danny: oh dear brother do tell us

Jamie: I see her at accident scenes all the time but I am usually to busy to stop and talk

Henry: is she a cop?

Jamie: no actually a fire fighter a Lieutenant

Jack: wow what town?

Jamie: not sure and before you all ask I don't even know her name

Nikki: that's interesting let us know when you do I would love to meet her

Jamie: yeah I will

They continue eating dinner all while discussing their up coming family vacation

Over in Elizabeth, NY…

It's approx. 4:25 pm when Truck 61 arrives at an accident scene on Main St. a cab driver has hit a truck head on and is currently pinned under the steering wheel of his cab

Riley: Dallas and Ryker get the JAWS this guy is alive but he seems to be pinned in his car

Dallas: sure thing Lieu

They go to the back of the truck and grab the JAWS of Life

Keegan: guys you need to pick it up

They start the JAWS and they begin to pry open the driver's side door

Riley: sir can you hear me?

Taxi Driver: where am I?

Riley: sir you've been in a car accident hold on we're going to get you out soon

Ambulance 55 rolls up and two of the towns best paramedics get out and walk over with a neck brace and backboard

Ally: Lieu we got it from here thanks

Riley: no problem

Dallas and Ryker get the driver out and onto a backboard, Ally and Jordan load him into the back of the ambulance and rush him off to the hospital

Keegan: how's the driver of the truck?

Riley: not a scratch what exactly happened?

Keegan: not sure we would have to ask one of the officers who took witness statements

Riley: ok

They stay and help clear the road from the accident

In Ottawa, ON…

Jazmyne and her husband Duncan are standing in the kitchen doing dishes after they have eaten dinner

Duncan: Jazmyne honey I am not gonna make it this week

Jazmyne: it's alright I know that you have to work

Duncan: I am gonna miss my girls though

He gives her a hug and kiss

Jazmyne: we are going to miss you too but I need this vacation it's been insane at work and I am still healing from being shot 4 weeks ago

Duncan: do your sisters know about that?

Jazmyne: no I haven't told them about that yet. It's not something you tell someone over the phone. Hey sis how are you and oh by the way I was shot. Yeah not going to happen

Duncan: I wish your parents were still alive to see what wonderful women you three have grown up to be they would be so proud of all of you

She starts to cry and he wraps his arms around her to comfort her

Jazmyne: I miss them so much

Duncan: I know baby

Chloe their daughter starts crying

Jazmyne: coming baby

Duncan: no I'll get her you stay here

He goes to Chloe's room while she heads off to their room to lie down for a while

Spring Harbor Hospital Westbrook, ME…

Skye Anderson is sitting in the break room talking with a collogue

Tyler: so where are you going for vacation this time?

Skye: Yogi Bear Campgrounds in Ashland, NH

Tyler: have fun

Skye: yeah I can't wait to see my nieces' you know they have never been camping so this is going to be their first time

Tyler: wow they are going to love it when you leaving?

Skye: Monday check in is at 2

Tyler: are you going with anyone?

Skye: no just me and my tent with my sisters and nieces for the whole week

Tyler: have fun and don't get eaten by a bear

She throw a pen hitting him in the forehead

Skye: your not funny

Tyler: what did I say?

Skye: we should be getting back to work before we end up in trouble

They head back to work in the ICU

It's Friday 2nd Shift at the 12th Percent Brooklyn, NY…

Eddie: so Reagan your family decide where your going for vacation this year?

Jamie: yeah Yogi Bear Campgrounds in New Hampshire what are you doing next week?

Eddie: sounds like fine and no plans as of yet

Jamie: how do you feel about camping?

Eddie: love it why?

Jamie: how would you like to come with us?

Eddie: I don't want to intrude

Jamie: your not

Eddie: sure why not

They walk over to get their radios when the Sergeant stops them half way there

Sergeant: you two hold up a second

Jamie: what's up sir?

Sergeant: need crowd control for a building fire over on Broadway

Eddie: how big is the fire?

Sergeant: 3 alarm they had to bring in other towns to help fight it

Jamie: you got it

They grab their radios and head over to Broadway

A/N: not from New York so I apologize

369th Broadway…

Truck 65, Ladder 61, from Elizabeth. Engine 86, Tanker 86 from East Side. Ladder 72, Tanker 36, and Truck 42 from Brooklyn are all out in front clearing the building of occupants when Eddie and Jamie pull up and head over to Captain Keegan Owens for instructions

Jamie: Captain Owens I am Officer Reagan and this is Officer Janko where do you need us?

Keegan: just try and keep everyone back about 500 ft. this is still unpredictable and we don't know when it will be under control

Jamie: you got it

They go and move the gathering crowd back as the Captain asked, Riley helps another person out of the building

Riley: Captain that's everyone

Keegan: where are Dallas and Ryker?

Riley: over with Ally getting some water

Keegan: alright take 5 and then help with the others

Riley: you got it

Morgan walks over to them

Morgan: hey Captain there is a car blocking the fire hydrant over there

Riley: I got this

She takes her axe over to the sedan blocking the fire hydrant where she proceeds to take the butt of it bringing it back and smashing it through the back passengers side window. Riley picks up the hose attached to the fire hydrant and feeds it though the window. She goes on the other side and is about to do the same thing when the owner of the sedan sees the damage done to his car and he goes ballistic

Driver: hey bitch what the hell did you do to my car?

Riley: your blocking a fire hydrant so I am doing my job

Driver: you can't do that

Riley: watch me

She takes her axe and busts out the back driver's side window only pissing the driver off even more. He lunges for her and Eddie standing next to him grabs the back of his shirt restraining him from moving

Eddie: what are you doing man?

Driver: that bitch destroyed my car

Jamie: your obstructing emergency crews from doing their job

He takes out his ticket book and proceeds to write the driver a ticket

Riley: Morgan go ahead

Morgan: you're a bad ass Lieu

Riley: I aim to please

Jamie: sir take the ticket and walk away

He hands the guy his $500 dollar ticket and they go back to crowd control and Riley goes back to batteling the fire

Eddie: wow that is one crazy lady

Jamie: what can you tell me about her?

Eddie: nothing never talked to her before

Jamie: dam well this sucks

Eddie: you like her don't you?

Jamie: I find her really pretty and she's got my attention

Eddie: I'll see if I can find anything out for you and also I would love to go camping with you and your family

Jamie: thanks lets get back to it then

It takes Riley and the other Fire Fighters 4 hours to put out the building fire. The structural damage is over 100,000 dollars and is unlivable. They help transport the tenants to a near by shelter for the night. Riley heads home after a really crazy day. Jamie and Eddie continue their patrol and they also head home for the night


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods nor the characters. I own the storyline and the original characters.

A/N: Wanted to thank those who reviewed the first chapter of my new story geraldine123, Ealasaid Una and Caragh you all are great. Now on with the next chapter of the Reagan's family vacation

The weekend went off without any problems. It's now Monday morning and the Reagan family along with Eddie are on the way to Yogi Bear Campgrounds in New Hampshire

It's 8:00am Brooklyn, NY…

Reagan House…

Danny: I will catch up with you I just have to go into the office for a little while

Nikki: Uncle Danny your supposed to be on vacation

Danny: I know but crime doesn't rest just because I am on vacation

Sean: dad

Danny: sorry kiddo

Linda: I am not going to make it there is a flu epidemic going on at the hospital and half the staff is out sick

Frank: that's alright we'll still have fun won't we?

Nikki: of course

Eddie pulls up in her truck and she gets out

Jamie: glad you could make it are you ready for a week of fun in the White Mountains?

Eddie: yes and I am excited

Jamie: did you find out anything about the fire fighter?

Eddie: nothing I am afraid sorry

Jamie: that's ok at least u tried

Danny: still thinking about your mystery girl?

Jamie: drop it Danny

Erin: everything packed and ready to go?

Frank: alright everyone in the trucks so we can hit the road

Those of the Reagan's who are going pile into the trucks leaving Erin, Danny and Linda behind waving to them

8:15am Elizabeth, NY…

Riley has finished packing her truck

Kilya: mommy are we going?

Riley: as so as you get into your car seat we can leave

Kilya climbs into the back of the truck and into her seat and they hit the road

9:00 am Ottawa, ON…

Jazmyne is having coffee with her Duncan before they go their separate ways

Duncan: call when you get there

Jazmyne: you got it have a good week at work

Chloe: mommy are we going to visit Aunt Riley and Aunt Skye?

Jazmyne: yes and your cousin Kilya will be there too

Chloe: yeah

She jumps up and down in excitement

Duncan: be got for your mommy and I love you

Chloe: I will and I love you to daddy

She gives him a big hug

Duncan: alright my girls I have to get to work and you have to head out as well

Jazmyne: it's that time isn't it?

Duncan: yeah baby it is

They all go out into the garage

In the Garage…

Duncan puts Chloe in her car seat while Jazmyne gets in the driver's seat and closes the door

Jazmyne: bye baby

She leans out of the window and kisses her husband one last time before they go their separate ways. She heads to Yogi Bear while he goes to work at the hospital

9:30pm Old Orchard Beach, ME…

Skye is headed out the door when her phone rings

On the Phone…

Skye: hello?

Tyler: watch out for those bears and have a great time

Skye: I intend to and if you do not stop harassing me about the bears I am going to point you out to one of them and let them eat you for dinner

Tyler: bye

She hangs up the phone and makes her way to New Hampshire and the start of her vacation

It's around 11:30 am when Skye pulls into the Yogi Bear Campgrounds in Ashland, NH

She gets out of her truck and goes into the main office

Bell: may I help you?

Skye: yes reservation under Anderson

Bell pulls up the reservation on the computer

Skye: anyone else in my party come in yet?

Bell: you're the first one and your site is 29 make sure you display this in your vehicle at all times

She hands Skye 3 vehicle passes

Skye: sure thank you

Bell: you are all set do you need any help finding your site?

Skye: no that's ok

She leaves the office and heads to set up camp and wait for her sisters to arrive

It's around 1:30 pm when Jazmyne and Chloe pull into the campgrounds and Jazmyne receives a text from Skye

Jazmyne: Chloe honey Aunt Skye is here

She looks in her rear view mirror and Chloe is sound asleep in her car seat. They head over to site 29

Campsite 29...

Jazmyne pulls up to the site and stops the truck

Skye: Jazmyne hey so glad you made it safely

She gives her sister a big hug

Jazmyne: have you heard from Riley?

Skye: no but she should be here soon where's Chloe?

Jazmyne: in her car seat sound asleep let me guess you need help with the tent?

Skye: that would be great thanks for offering

They get the tent out of the back of Skye's truck and they set it up

It's 2 pm when the Reagan family arrive at their final destination

Frank: let me get us checked in wait here

He get out of the vehicle and goes into the office

Main Office…

Dominique: may I help you?

Frank: reservation under Reagan

She checks the computer and finds both the reservations

Dominique: alright you are in cabin 18 and campsite 29

Frank: that sounds good thank you

She hands him two car tags

Dominique: make sure they are displayed in your vehicles at all times and obey campground rules

Frank: of course thanks

Dominique: enjoy your stay and let us know if there is anything you need help with

He takes the tags and goes back outside to meet up with the others

Outside…

Jamie: are we all set dad?

Frank: site 29 for the tents and your grandpa and I are in cabin 18

Jamie: ok do you want to help us set up camp?

Henry: we can do that

They head over to site 29

Campsite 29...

Jazmyne: how is school and work going?

Skye: school is great and work has been insane but I love both

Two trucks pull up and Frank gets out of the one truck

Frank: is this site 29?

Skye: yes can I help you?

Frank: there seems to be a problem then because we were also given this site

Skye: uh lets go back to the office and see if we can straighten it out

Frank: sure, Jamie you and the others wait here. I will be right back

He goes with Skye back to the main office

Main Office…

Bell: can I help you?

Frank: it seems that someone has double booked site 29

Bell: oh I am afraid we are all booked and there are no open sites available

Skye: we have room if you don't mind sharing with five girls?

Frank: actually my son and grandchildren will be camping I along with my father are in a cabin

Skye: that's fine as well we don't mind

Frank: lets go ask them thanks again

They head back to the campsite

Site 29...

Eddie: so Nikki do you have a boyfriend?

Nikki: not yet my mother would probably have him under interrogation if I did

Eddie chuckles

Jamie: it's true

Frank and Skye return

Frank: someone double booked the site and there is no more available this nice young lady has offered for you to camp here with them

Jamie: I don't know about that

Frank: they were nice enough to offer so I don't see why not. Besides what are you afraid of

Eddie: come on live a little

Jamie: I guess sure

Jazmyne: great while I am Jazmyne Anderson Reese and my daughter Chloe is sleeping in the truck and my sister Skye Anderson whom you've already met

Frank: nice to meet all and thank you so much for letting us crash your vacation. I am Frank Reagan, my father Henry, my son Jamie and my grandchildren Nikki, Sean and Jack. This is Eddie Janko my son's partner

Skye: hi everyone

Eddie: nice to meet everyone

Frank: is there anything you ladies need help with?

Jazmyne: we have everything under control but thank you for offering

Henry: alright we should help you with the tents before it gets dark

They take out their tents and they set them up

It's around 5:00 pm when Riley and Kilya finally make it to the campgrounds

Riley: Kilya honey we're here

Kilya: Aunt Jazmyne and Aunt Skye

Riley: I think so

She takes out her phone and sends a text to Skye

Site 29...

Skye's cell phone goes off

Jazmyne: who's that?

Skye: she's here

She sends back a text to Riley letting her know where they are set up

Nikki: we getting visitors?

Skye: our sister and her daughter

Nikki: cool

Riley pulls up to the campsite and get out. Jamie drops the can of soda he's holding

Eddie: Reagan you alright?

Jamie: it can't be

Eddie turns around to see who has him in shock

Eddie: no way

Riley: Officers so nice to see you again Skye could you help me out please

Skye: sure

She helps Riley unload the truck

Jazmyne: do you know them?

Riley: I've seen them at accident scenes but never really talked to them. I am Lieutenant Riley Anderson Elizabeth NY Fire Department

Jamie: Jamie Reagan and this is my partner Eddie Janko 12th Prescient Brooklyn, NY

Eddie: nice to finally put a name to the face

Frank: I am Frank Reagan, my pop Henry and our grandchildren Nikki Reagan - Boyle, Sean and Jack Reagan

Riley: Commissioner it's so nice to meet you and everyone else as well

Skye helps Kilya out of the truck

Skye: and this little angel is Kilya. Riley's daughter

Kilya: hello everyone

She waves to them

Nikki: awe she's so precious

Riley: thank you

Jazmyne: what took you so long?

Riley: well I first had a flat tire then there was a massive accident on I-495 that took a really long time to get through

Jazmyne: but you're here safe and sound now so that's good. Now come and give me a hug it's been to long

Riley goes over and wraps her arms around her older sister

Riley: oh how I've missed you both it's been too long

Henry: do you know where there is a good place to eat around here?

Riley: your asking the wrong person I am not from here but we have hamburgers if you would like to join us for dinner

Frank: that would be wonderful thank you for offering

Riley: your welcome and if we run out of food there is always the supermarket I passed on the way here

Jamie takes out his cell phone and texts Danny

Text Reads…

Danny she's here

Danny: who?

Jamie: my mystery girl is here camping with us

Danny: I am leaving Brooklyn now so I should be there tonight

Jamie: drive safe

Danny: see you there

Frank: who are you texting now?

Jamie: Danny is on his way

Henry: goodie another grandson to add to the mix

Sean: dad's coming?

Jamie: he'll be here tonight

Riley gets to cooking their dinner while the others continue to set up camp


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods nor the characters. I own the storyline and the original characters. Once again thank you to those who have taken the time to read and review.

Jazmyne is trying to pick something up when she cries out in pain

Skye: Jazz what's the matter?

Jazmyne: here the thing I was shot 4 weeks ago when I suspect was trying to flee the scene of a crime

Riley: and your telling us this now?

Jazmyne: I am sorry, I know I should have told you earlier about it

Riley: yeah you should have we don't want to loose you too

Nikki: what do you both do for work?

Skye: while I am part time student at the University of Maine studying Zoology and a full time Nurse at a hospital in Maine

Jazmyne: I am a detective with the Ottawa Police department

Skye: I am guessing you from a family full of cops?

Nikki: yes mostly except my mom is a DA for Brooklyn and my Aunt Linda is also a nurse

Riley: the first burgers are up, condiments and buns are on the table come and get them

She puts them on a plate and then she puts more burgers on the grill

Jamie: pops and dad you want to come and get your first?

They two older gentleman get up and make their dinner

An hour later everyone is seated around in a circle with their food and they are eating dinner

Henry: so where are you ladies from?

Jazmyne: I was born in Oak Harbor, Washington

Riley: Kalispell, Montana

Skye: Corpus Christi, Texas

Jack: why so many different places?

Riley: our parents were in the U.S. Navy so we moved around a lot

Sean: that's cool what did they do?

Skye: our mom was a Lt. Commander she flew F-14 Tomcats and our dad was a Commander in the Navy Seals

Eddie: where are they now?

Riley: they were both killed in action. Our mom was shot down over Iraq during a mission and our dad was killed in country

Jamie: sorry to here that both my grandpa, pops and even my brother Danny served

Jazmyne: both Riley and I were also in the service. I was a communications Officer for 6 years in the Navy and she was a Fire Fighter in the Army for 4 years

Frank: how long have you been a fire fighter?

Riley: since I was 17 our great grand father was a Battalion Chief and he was also killed in the line of duty. That's when I decided that I wanted to follow in his footsteps and help save lives. I think that's what we all were thinking when we went into the professions we did

Eddie: where's Kilya's day?

Riley: not sure

Jamie: that's a little personal don't you think?

Eddie: sorry

Riley: yeah that's a story for another day

Nikki: so what is there to do around here?

Skye: there is all kinds of things they have crafts, lots of sports a pool and a hot tub also you don't have to stay here at the campgrounds there are things to do in the area. We're taking the kids to Storyland on Wednesday it's a family amusement park

Henry: I would like to thank you lovely ladies for the wonderful company and the great meal I am gonna head for the cabin for the night enjoy your evening

Jack: night grandpa

Frank: pops wait up night everyone

Riley: night

Henry and Frank head to their cabin for the night while the others continue to sit around the campsite talking and getting to know each other

Jamie: we should get some firewood it's getting dark

Skye: back of my truck is some

Riley: let me help you with that

They go over to Skye's truck and get two arm full loads of firewood

Jamie: thanks

Riley: anytime

They walk back over and put the wood between two empty chairs and they sit back down

Nikki: we brought stuff for smor'es

Jazmyne: oh crap I forgot to call Duncan please excuse me

She gets up and goes to call her husband

Chloe: mommy where'd she go?

Riley: she'll be right back honey what's the matter?

Chloe: I am tired

Riley: ok we can get you ready for bed when she comes back and you my little angel need to go as well

Kilya: I don't want to

Riley: if you want to go to Storyland in a few days you will not argue with me

Kilya: alright

Jazmyne comes back from her phone call

Riley: the girls are tired well Chloe is and it's almost time for Kilya to go as well

Jazmyne: yes please excuse us

They take the girls to the bathroom after grabbing their pajamas to get ready for bed

Eddie: so Skye is your sister dating anyone?

Jamie looks at her wide eyed

Nikki: I am curious too

Skye: well since Jazmyne is happily married I assume your referring to Riley and the answer is not that I know of

Eddie: good to know

Skye: she hasn't had that much luck in the love department every guy she dates is a complete jerk. When they find out she has a 5 year old daughter they want nothing to do with her

Jack and Sean have quietly gone off to bed

Eddie: that's sad

Skye: she's an amazing mother to that little girl and she does everything possible to make her life better

Jamie: it's a shame that our heroes' are treated so badly

Nikki: and she's not just a hero that fought for our country she's an everyday hero

Riley and Jazmyne return with the girls sound asleep in their arms

Skye: they are both wiped out

Riley: it's been a long day for all of us. We're going to put them to bed then it's time to unwind

They put the girls in the big tent in their sleeping bags

Nikki: so Skye what do you like to do for fun?

Skye: I love to surf, read and go camping

Nikki: that's cool

Skye: so Jamie I see the way your looking at Riley you should get to know her better

Jamie: she's intriguing

Riley and Jazmyne come out of the tent and they sit down with the others

Riley: so what's everyone talking about?

Jamie: life and what we all like to do for fun

Riley: what do you like to do?

Jamie: love to go camping and hanging out with family and friends. You?

Riley: well in my free time I am a volunteer smoke jumper in Montana anytime there's a fire that needs cut back they call us in and it's a blast and I love to sky dive

Jamie: that sounds fun I've never been before

Riley: you hang around us long enough we'll take you some time

Jamie: I will hold you to that

Nikki: I am off to bed have a good night Uncle Jamie, Eddie and it was great to meet all of you

Skye: night

She gets up and heads to her tent for the night

Riley: how's Duncan doing?

Jazmyne: he's busy as hell but he said to say hi he wanted to join us but work comes first

Jamie: what does he do?

Jazmyne: he's a emergency room doctor in Ottawa

Skye: next vacation I get I coming your way

Jazmyne: of course we'll set it up and Duncan would love to see you both and Kilya of course

Riley: absolutely

She gets up and goes to the cooler and grabs a couple of beers

Jazmyne: I'll take one please

Riley hands her a cold beer

Riley: would either of you like a beer?

Jamie: sure

Eddie: yes please

Riley goes and gets two more bottles and she hands them to Jamie and Eddie

Skye: can I have one?

Jazmyne: you know the answer to that

Eddie: thank you

Skye: well can I at least have a sip? Please

Riley hands her the beer she's holding and she takes a very long sip

Jazmyne: what are you doing?

Skye: taking a sip

She hand Riley her beer back

Eddie: don't worry we are not going to arrest you

Skye: thanks

Jazmyne: so little sis how's Dr. Tyler?

Skye turns beat red and tries to hide her face in her sweatshirt

Riley: those two have been dancing around each other for a while now and they still haven't done anything about it

Skye: we've been busy although he told me not to get eaten by any bears. I would like to take things to the next step but not sure

Jamie: life's to short you should go for it and take a chance on love. You never know where you'll end up

Jazmyne: very true I met my husband while I was in the service

A car pulls up and Danny gets out with another guy

Danny: are we crashing the party?

Jamie: Danny man you made it and you are?

Tyler: Dr. Tyler Blackburn and I am here to protect Skye against bears

Danny: he was nice enough to help me I got lost

Skye: Tyler your such a dork

She goes over to him and gives him a hug and kiss

Tyler: hey you

Jamie: Detective Danny Reagan this is Detective Jazmyne Anderson Reese Ottawa PD, Skye Anderson and Riley Anderson everyone else is asleep

Danny: hi you must be the mystery girl my little brother has been talking about

Jamie: I guess it's my turn to be embarrassed

Riley: that's me and it's a pleasure to meet you. Hey Dr. Tyler nice of you to join us

Tyler: Riley and Jazmyne great to see you both

Danny: same here so where's our campsite?

Riley: your sharing with us someone double booked our site and there is nothing else available so we offered since we have the room

Danny: wow that's so nice of you and your family thank you

Jazmyne: not a problem we only ask that you help do the cooking, cleaning and have respect because there are young ones here so no swearing and no inappropriate behavior and we will all get along quite well

Danny: you've got a deal, no do I get a beer too?

Jamie: can he?

Riley: you know where they are

Jamie gets up and get another beer out of the cooler and he hands it to Danny who sits down in an empty chair. Jazmyne, Skye and Tyler get up and quietly head off to bed

Danny: so what's your story Riley?

Eddie: night guys

Jamie: sleep well

Eddie: yeah thanks

She goes to the tent that she is sharing with Nikki and goes to bed

Riley: my story huh? Where do I start

Jamie: how about the beginning

Riley: I can do that please forgive me if I repeat myself

Danny: no one here but us

Riley: I was born in Kalispell, Montana my mom was an aviator in the U.S. Navy she flew F-14 Tomcats my sisters and I lost her when she was shot down over Iraq returning home from a mission. Our dad was a Navy Seal who was killed in country just after my 17th birthday. I became a firefighter at 17 I was inspired by my great grandfather be right back

She gets up and goes to the nearest rest room

Jamie: she has a 5 year old daughter

Danny: is the father in the picture?

Jamie: not sure what do you think of her?

Danny: besides she's beautiful and I want to know more about her

Jamie: could not agree with you more

Riley comes back from the bathroom and she grabs another beer then sits down in her seat

Riley: where was I, oh I know my great grandfather was a Battalion Chief and he was my inspiration to become a firefighter. He was killed during a four alarm fire the ceiling collapsed and he was trapped they were not able to get him out in time

Jamie: wow that must have been hard

Riley: it was but I know everything happens for a reason. Right after my dad died I joined the Army and was stationed at Ft. Carson just outside of Colorado Springs I got out four years ago. There was this one call I will never forget it was a Friday early evening I think it was around 5:30 when we got a call for a 3 alarm apartment fire that was quickly escalating when we arrived on scene there were 2 other departments battling the fire they got most of those who lived there out. I went in along with my best friend Trystan to clear the building. I heard a family calling out and they sent more of us in to get them out. We lost 3 along with the family I went into save. Trystan was one of them that died that night. The family was a mom, dad and two young children. I was so devastated and upset I went to the local watering hole and drank myself into oblivion I don't really remember much after I left the bar except I went home with a guy I met there 9 months later my beautiful angel Kilya Trystan named after my best friend was born. The only good thing to come out of that tragic, horrible and horrific night was my daughter

Riley is silently crying

Jamie: are you ok to continue?

Riley: yeah I am good after I got out I moved back to my home town and 6 months later I became a Lieutenant and a volunteer Smoke Jumper. I love what I do and I would not give it for the world

Danny: where do you live now? Jamie says that he works with you sometimes

Riley: we do and I live in Frog Hollow in Elizabeth, NY

Jamie: what an incredible story

Riley: it's my life I moved to New York to be closer to my family and I don't want to miss a moment of it

Jamie: what do you have planned for tomorrow?

Riley: taking the girls to Lost River Gorge in Woodstock would you like to come along?

Jamie: that would be great if you don't mind

Riley: not at all now if you'll excuse me I am off to bed, breakfast is at 8 night

She gets up and heads to bed for the night

Danny: do you still want to ask her out on a date?

Jamie: more thank anything

Danny: I will see what I can do

He looks at his watch and it's 2 am

Jamie: what time is it?

Danny: shit it's around 2. Have no fear match maker Danny is here

Jamie: what was that?

Danny: nothing let's hit the sack

They go to the only tent remaining and they go to bed


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods CBS does. I do however own the original characters and the storyline. Thank you again to those who have read and reviewed this story it means a lot

Now Danny along with Jazmyne begin their scheming to bring Jamie and Riley together…

It's around 7:00 on Tuesday morning Jamie is up and making breakfast when Frank and Henry walk over

Jamie: morning when is Erin coming?

Frank: she's not there was to much work and she will not be making the trip this time

Jamie: that sucks

Henry: coffee on?

Jamie: help yourself and could you keep it down they are all still sleeping

Frank: sure

Riley comes out of her tent half asleep with her clothes and shower supplies

Henry: morning

Riley: not exactly be back soon

She heads to the bathroom for a shower

Henry: that was weird

Frank: what happened after we left last night?

Jamie: Danny's here along with Skye's doctor friend

Henry: a full house

Jamie: it's all good

Danny get up and heads for a cup of coffee

Danny: morning ooh coffee

Jamie: careful it's hot

Danny: thanks and dude you were hogging the tent last night

Jamie: see if pops and dad will let you share the cabin since Erin isn't coming she's stuck at work

Danny: well that stinks can I?

Henry: I don't see why not so Danny what do you think of Riley?

Danny: I like her and so does Jamie here don't you?

Jamie: why don't you make yourself useful and make the toast

Danny: sure kid

He gets a loaf of bread out of the bag and goes about making toast

Jamie: there's also cereal available if you prefer

Kilya, Chloe and Jazmyne emerge from the tent

Jazmyne: pardon us

They head off to the bathroom and Riley returns still half asleep

Henry: you don't look so hot

Riley: I don't sleep well when camping I am up at all hours of the night ooh coffee

Jamie: help yourself

She goes over and grabs a cup of coffee and kisses Jamie on the cheek

Riley: thanks

Danny: feeling better?

Riley: much thank you

Jamie: we have cereal, eggs and Danny here is attempting to make toast

Riley: thank you but coffee is good for now plus Kilya has to eat first and they will be back soon

Frank: so what's on the agenda for today?

Riley: Lost River Gorge in Woodstock then back here for maybe volleyball or even swimming

Henry: we are going to see if there is a place to go fishing here

Riley: the main office should know

Frank: when do they open?

Riley: I think 9

Eddie: ouch that is my hand

Nikki: sorry

They unzip the tent and they both fall out onto the ground

Henry: well good morning how did you two sleep last night?

Nikki: ha grandpa I slept like a baby

Eddie: yeah no problems here

In the Big Tent…

Skye: Tyler what the hell is that? It better be your hand

Tyler: babe what are you talking about my hands are no where near you

Skye: help me, I can't move

Tyler slowly unzips her sleeping bag and he freezes

Riley: are you two ok in there?

Skye: no

Tyler: be quiet

Riley: what is going on?

She goes over to the tent and slowly unzips the door only to find Skye with a horrified look on her face

Skye: what is that?

Riley: hon hold on

She reaches in and grabs a small rat snake that found it's way into Skye's sleeping bag

Jamie: what's wrong?

She turns around and what he sees makes him run like hell

Riley: it's a harmless rat snake and it was only looking for a warm place

Tyler: hey are you ok?

Skye starts to cry and he puts his arms around her trying to comfort her. Riley takes their unwanted guest down to the tree line near the lake. Jazmyne and the girls come back from the bathroom

Jazmyne: where'd Riley go?

Henry: there was an unwanted guest in Skye's sleeping bag

Jazmyne: oh is she ok?

Frank: we think so

Jamie comes back to camp

Jamie: is it gone?

Danny: you're such a baby and breakfast is ready

Riley comes back with a big smile on her face

Riley: oh Jamie there is a really big snake behind you don't move

He freezes

Kilya: mommy I am hungry

Riley: ok what do you want cereal?

Kilya: yes please

Eddie: Jamie there is nothing there

Jamie: you are so gonna pay for that later

Riley: bring it on

Everyone sits down and they eat breakfast

It's about 9:20 am when they have finished eating breakfast all dishes are washed and put away along

with everything else

Riley: so who's going to Lost River Gorge?

Jazmyne: we're going

Skye: I am gonna stay here maybe go canoeing with Tyler

Danny: we'll go

Eddie: me too

Jamie: ok I am ready

Riley: alright Jazmyne could you get Chloe's car seat and put it in the back of my truck

Jazmyne: sure

She grabs Chloe's car seat and puts it in the back of the truck

Henry: enjoy and take lots of pictures

Jamie: bye

They leave and head for Lost River Gorge

In Riley's Truck…

Jazmyne: What do you think of Jamie?

Riley: besides he's a scaredy cat he's nice, sweet and really hot I would not mind getting to know him better

Kilya: I like him too and I think he really likes mommy

They continue on the way to the Gorge

In Jamie's Truck…

Nikki: so how did it go last night after everyone went to bed?

Danny: we heard more about why she became a Firefighter and it was inspirational

Jamie: we should see if they want to play maybe flag football or something when we get back

Eddie: are you sure she's that kind of girl?

Danny: I think she might be and it would be a whole lot of fun to see

Jamie: your up to something I just know it

Danny: don't know what your talking about

20 Minutes Later they arrive in Woodstock

Lost River Gorge…

Riley: look at this place it's amazing

Jazmyne: I'll let you take the girls in I am not feeling well

Danny: I am claustrophobic so I'll stay here on the outside

Eddie: there's a walk way so you could meet us at the end of the line

Jamie: are you sure you don't want to go?

Danny: no you go ahead we'll be fine

Jamie gives his brother a look like what are you up to now

Clerk: how many?

Riley: 4 kids and 6 adults

Clerk: $42.90

Riley takes a $50.00 bill out and hands it to the clerk

Jazmyne: I am paying tomorrow

Riley: ok

Clerk: here is a map and please be careful it tends to get slippery when wet

Riley: thank you

They go to the entrance of the gorge Jazmyne and Danny stay behind while the others go exploring

Danny: so how do we get those two together?

Jazmyne: so you also think it's a good idea too?

Danny: absolutely they already like each other

Jazmyne: I was thinking of maybe a little trip to the beach and dinner but that is to far away

Danny: what about dinner at a local restaurant?

Jazmyne: not sure let's talk about it more. Maybe do some more snooping see what their ideal

date would be with out tipping them off to what we are doing

Inside the Boulder Caves…

Riley: Kilya honey please take someone's hand

Kilya: ok mommy

She reaches for someone's hand and finds Jamie's

Jamie: I got you

Riley: thank you

Sean: wow what's that one called?

Eddie: Sun Alter I think

Riley: it's really cool in here

She takes out her camera and starts taking a lot of pictures

Jack: look at the waterfall it's so pretty

Jamie accidentally brushes up against her and she feels a sensation she's never felt before

Jamie: sorry

Riley: your good Chloe honey could you wait up

Chloe: I wish mommy could see this

Riley: me too

They catch up to her and continue on the walk deeper into the unknown

Jack: I wonder why dad and your sister didn't want to come with us

Eddie: yeah wonder why

Kilya: Jamie do you like my mommy?

Jamie: is it ok if I do?

Kilya: yes and I'll tell you a secret

Jamie: what's that?

Kilya: she likes you too

Jamie: that's good to know, I also like her

Nikki: anyone hear from mom?

Jamie: no one told you?

Nikki: no

Jamie: she's not gonna make it work was piling up and she had to stay behind

Nikki: while that just sucks

Kilya: mommy could we go swimming when we get back

Riley: absolutely we just need to eat lunch first

Kilya: can Jamie come too?

Riley: sure

They come upon a really narrow walkway

Sean: are we going to fit?

Riley: I don't see why not we should just go one at time

They go through the opening one at a time

Jack: grandpa and pops should have come with us they would have loved it here

Nikki: look there's a black hole, it looks like it goes on forever

Jamie: don't fall in

Nikki: ha your not funny

Jamie: so Riley do you like football?

Riley: absolutely I do

Jamie: Giants or Jets?

Riley: neither Pittsburgh Steelers baby

Nikki: that's so wrong but why?

Riley: my dad was born in Pittsburgh and they are the best of the best sorry

Jamie: that's alright everyone is entitled to their own opinion

They continue to walk until they reach the end of their walk and out into the open air. Jazmyne and Danny are sitting on a picnic table drinking cups of coffee

Jack: that was awesome you both should have come with us

Jazmyne: sorry still not feeling well

Riley: everything alright?

Jazmyne: yeah we need to stop at the store on the way back though

Riley: ok I just want to go and visit the gift shop before we go

Jazmyne: ok

Riley and Jamie take the girls into the gift shop while the others hang outside

In the Gift Shop…

Kilya: mommy can I get this?

She holds up a small stuffed bear

Riley: sure Chloe honey why don't you also pick something out

Chloe: ok thank you Aunt Riley

Riley: your welcome sweetheart

She goes and picks a small stuffed moose up and hands it to her aunt. While Riley picks up a couple of different shot glasses and she takes everything to the cashier

Cashier: how did you like the gorge?

Riley: it was amazing

The cashier rings up her items

Cashier: $26.32

She goes to take money out of her wallet but Jamie beats her to it and he gives the cashier $30.00

Jamie: here you go

Riley: you didn't have to do that

Jamie: I wanted too

Riley: girls what do you say

Chloe: thank you Jamie

Kilya: thank you too

Jamie: your all very welcome

Riley stands on her toes and once again kisses Jamie on the cheek

Riley: thank you

Cashier: have a nice day

Jamie: thanks

She gives him his change while Riley takes her purchase and they head back out to the others

Observation Deck…

Jazmyne: ready to go?

Riley: yeah

Danny: we're gonna head back to the campgrounds we'll see you back there

Jazmyne: can you find your way back?

Jamie: I think so see you back at camp

He leans down and kisses Riley on the lips

Nikki, Sean and Jack all at once: GO Uncle Jamie

Riley: bye

They put the girls in their car seats and they head for the supermarket while the others head back to the campgrounds

Shaw's Supermarket…

Jazmyne: what do we need?

Riley: Tequila, Beer, disposable shot glasses (don't know if they actually make these) oh I want to grill some steaks and baked potatoes

Jazmyne: why Tequila?

Riley: have you ever played the game Never Have I?

Jazmyne: oh I know that game you go and get the alcohol while I go get everything else and we'll meet back her in let's say 10 minutes

Riley: sure

They go and get what they need

In Jamie's Truck…

Danny: where are we?

Jamie: you told me to take a right

Nikki: we're lost aren't we?

Danny: yeah

Eddie: do you have a map?

Danny: no anyone know what Riley's number is?

Jamie: call dad and see if he can get it from Skye

Danny dials his dad and is unable to reach him

Danny: no answer how about the GPS?

Jamie: tried that it's not working

Danny: that's just great what are we supposed to do?

Jamie: hope and pray someone comes by to help

Danny: ok while we are waiting I have a question for you

Jamie: go ahead

Danny: what is your ideal date?

Jamie: I knew it your up to something

Danny: just answer the question

Jamie: sitting in the back of my truck watching the stars under the moonlight

Danny: ok

Eddie: there is no one coming it's a deserted highway

While they continue to argue about how to get back to the campgrounds Riley and Jazmyne ate about to meet up to check out

Shaw's Supermarket…

Riley: what did you find?

Jazmyne: steaks for everyone along with marinade, potatoes with butter what did you get?

Riley: 3 12 - packs of beer and 3 bottles of Tequila

Jazmyne: someone's gonna have a party

Riley: yeah after the kids all go to bed

Jazmyne: you should also play truth or dare

Riley: you going to join us?

Jazmyne: maybe if you answer a question for me

Riley: go ahead

Jazmyne: what is your ideal date?

Riley: sitting in the back of my truck curled up on blankets watching a movie at the drive in theater. Satisfied?

Jazmyne: yes thank you

Riley: want to make me a bet they got lost

Jazmyne: yeah they did

They both crack up laughing

Riley: ready to go

Jazmyne: yeah

They get in line to check out

Cashier: do you have some identification?

They both take out their ID and they hand them to the cashier who proceeds to type in Jazmyne's birthday and she hands them back to the ladies

Riley: thanks so what do you think of Skye and Dr. Tyler?

Jazmyne: they make a cute couple that's if they actually take the next step. I was surprised though that Jamie kissed you in front of everyone how was it?

Riley: he's a really good kisser, earlier he brushed up against me and it felt like electricity between us

Jazmyne: he's growing on me and I really like him a lot

Riley: good me too

Cashier: ladies that comes to $122.63

They split the cost of the food and they had the money to the cashier and someone puts their grocery bags into the shopping cart

Jazmyne: thank you

Cashier: have a nice day ladies

Riley: you too

They leave the store and head to the parking lot where they put the bags of food in the truck along with the girls who are sound asleep. They head back to the campgrounds

On Rte. 132...

Jamie and the others are still sitting on the side of the road

Sean: dad I am hungry

Danny: I know buddy hopefully someone will be along soon

Jamie: this is embarrassing 3 cops who can't find their way back to a campground

10 Minutes Later… A truck pulls up beside them and Jazmyne rolls down the window

Jazmyne: what did I tell you?

Riley: I know follow us

They pull in behind Riley's truck and they follow them down the road 3 miles until they see signs for Yogi Bear Campgrounds

Jamie: I am gonna…

Danny: your gonna what? That's right I didn't think so

They pull into the campgrounds to site 29 no one is around so they unload Riley's truck and get ready for lunch


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1 thank you. I want to also thank those who are following, reading and reviewing my story it once again means so much. I would also like to welcome two new followers madybbcore and Sam and Dean Gurl.

Riley: we're having ham sandwiches for lunch would you like to join us?

Jamie: you don't mind?

Riley: if I did I would say something

Jazmyne gets up out of her seat she goes and throw up in the bushes

Danny: are you alright?

Jazmyne: not sure

Riley: come over here

She goes over to Riley and sits in a chair in front of her. Skye and Tyler come up from the beach

Skye: your back how was it?

Riley: amazing could you check her vitals she just got sick

Skye: sure

She checks her pulse and her breathing

Jazmyne: I also wasn't feeling well earlier

Skye: could you give us a few minutes?

Danny: absolutely

They leave the girls at camp while they go find the recreation hall

Riley: could you be pregnant?

Jazmyne: I don't think so, I am on the pill

Skye: maybe you should lay down for a while and see how you feel afterwards

Jazmyne: could you watch Chloe for me?

Riley: you don't have to ask you know we will

Jazmyne: thank you both

They give her a hug and she goes into the tent for a while

Kilya: I am hungry

Riley: white or wheat?

Kilya: wheat

Chloe: white

Skye: mayo or plain?

Chloe and Kilya: mayo

They all come back with a football in hand

Jamie: she ok?

Riley: she's lying down so we hope she's feeling better afterward now about lunch

Skye: what are you doing with a football?

Jamie: thought maybe you might want to play after lunch?

Riley: we kind of promised the girls we could go swimming after lunch. But we can do that afterwards

Jamie: that sounds like a plan

They prepare lunch

Riley: so what were you two up to while we were gone?

Tyler: went kayaking around the lake

Skye: going in the pool or lake?

Kilya: lake

Riley: I guess that answers your question

Skye: want some company?

Riley: sure

Skye: good

They sit down and eat lunch when Frank and Henry walk up with fishing rods and tackle boxes

Danny: catch anything?

Henry: an old shoe what are you all up to?

Sean: we're going to play football with Nikki, Eddie, Uncle Jamie and dad want to join us grandpa?

Frank: why not

Henry: what are you ladies up to?

Riley: taking the girls swimming in the lake then joining them for a game of football

Chloe: Aunt Riley can we go now?

Skye: we should go please excuse us

Riley and Skye take the girls to the bathroom to change their clothes. While the others head to the open field for a game of family football

Over at the Lake…

Riley and Skye walk from the bathroom to the lake with the girls jumping up and down excitedly

Skye: Chloe honey and Kilya need life vests before you can get in the water

Riley helps Chloe while Skye helps Kilya into their jackets

Kilya: mommy can we go in now?

Riley: come over here

She goes over to Riley who is waist deep

Skye: so how are you and Jamie doing?

Riley: ok so far did Jazmyne tell you he kissed me in front of everyone this morning?

Skye: no she didn't how was it?

Riley: amazing and before that he bushed up against me by accident and I felt electricity between us

Skye: so you have chemistry that's good I am really happy for you

Riley: thanks and how are you and Dr. Tyler doing?

Skye: we're still dancing around taking the first step

Chloe: Aunt Riley

Riley: what's up honey?

Chloe: I just peed

Skye: uh next time let someone know that you have to use the bathroom

Chloe: ok

While they are swimming something slams into the water right behind Riley and it freaks the girls out

Riley: what the heck was that?

Skye: it was a rock it just hit my arm

Riley: did you see who just threw it?

Skye and Riley both look around and Riley sees a bunch of teenage boys standing off to the side throwing rocks into the lake

Skye: could you please stop there are children here

Another rock comes sailing past Riley hitting Skye in the shoulder cutting her

Riley: what the hell are you ok?

Skye: no I think am bleeding

Riley: wait here

She swims to the shore and gets out, Skye notices a long scare going from Riley's knee to her thigh and under her swim shorts

Skye: what is that on your leg?

Riley: not the time we will talk about it later

She goes to talk to the group of teenagers and they scatter

Kilya: I am scared

Skye: it's ok come on

They make their way to Riley and they head back to the campsite. Skye now has a bruise forming on her shoulder

Riley: I'll meet you there

Skye: ok

As Skye takes the girls back Riley heads to the main office

Main Office…

Bell: Ms. Anderson how may I help you?

Riley: I am a little upset my sister and I were swimming in the lake with my daughter and niece there were a group of teenage boys throwing rocks. One hit my sister and we asked them to stop but they continued and when I went to talk to them they ran

Bell: we will take care of it

Riley: thank you

She heads back to camp to check on Skye and the girls

Campsite 29.…

Jazmyne is awake and now has Chloe in her arms, Skye is having Tyler look at her shoulder and Kilya is sitting in a chair drying off

Tyler: you don't need any stitches so that's good

Skye: thank you, Kilya how are you doing over there?

Kilya? I am tired can I go take a nap?

Skye: don't you want to watch mommy play some football?

Kilya: can I play too?

Tyler: I thought you were tired?

Riley walks up

Skye: what did they say?

Riley: it would be taken care of, now who's ready for some football?

Kilya: me

Skye: um your not off the hook just yet Riley we need to talk about something

Riley: yeah we do

Tyler: I'll take the girls over to the field and just come over when your done

Skye: thanks

Jazmyne: what's going on?

Riley: honey go with Dr. Tyler we'll be right behind you

Kilya: don't be too long

Riley: ok

Tyler takes the two girls over to the football game while the others talk

Jazmyne: so are you two going to tell me what is going on?

Riley: about 6 months ago I went into a warehouse to clear it and the ceiling started to come crashing down before I could get out of the way I was knocked down and trapped for a few hours under a burning wooden beam, I ended up breaking my leg and I received second degree burns to my right leg. The scar goes from the top of my upper thigh down to behind my knee. I know I should have told you both and I am so sorry

Skye: you yelled at her for not telling us she was shot what is wrong with you?

Riley: yes I did and I am not sure

Jazmyne: you need to stop doing this Riley if something happens to any of us we need to tell each other. We are the only ones left we have to take care of ourselves to be there to see those two little girls grow up and have families of their own

Riley: I really am sorry

Jazmyne and Skye give their sister a hug and they stand there for a few minutes

Over in the Field…

Danny: where are the others?

Tyler: having a family talk

Jamie: is everything ok?

Tyler: not sure but I know it was serious enough that they didn't want the kids to hear

Jamie: oh

Eddie: we should finish up before they get over here

Jamie: alright hut, hut, hike

He reaches back and throws the football to Nikki who catches it and runs into the end zone for a touchdown

Eddie: way to go Nikki

Nikki: thank you

Danny: oh look here comes some competition

Riley, Skye and Jazmyne walk over to them

Riley: ready to get your butts kicked?

Jamie: you wish

Skye: alright everyone be gentle there are two little ones playing as well

Danny: sure who's quarterbacks?

Riley: Jamie and I

Jazmyne: who's ready to play some football?

Chloe: yeah mommy

Nikki: the Reagan vs. Anderson

Riley: lets do this

They all line up on either side and they face each other, Jamie is the first to have possession of the ball

Jamie: hut, hut, hike

He goes to bring his arm back and Kilya grabs hold of his left leg bringing him to the ground. The ball comes loose and Chloe picks it up and runs into the end zone with it

Riley: touchdown team Anderson

Jazmyne: way to go Kilya that's my niece

Henry and Frank are sitting on a picnic table watching the others play football

Henry: look at how well she fits into the Reagan family

Frank: pops slow down they haven't even had their first date yet. You don't know what's going to happen

Henry: I was just saying

Jamie: sore is 7-0 but it's early we'll make up for lost points

Danny throws the ball to Riley

They line up again

Riley: hut, hut, hike

She brings her arm back to throw the ball and instead secretly passes it to Skye, Riley gets tackled by Jamie who thinks she has the football and Skye runs for the end zone

Jamie: I got you

Riley: yeah the thing is I don't have the ball, Skye does and she's down there

Jamie: huh?

He looks down the field and see Skye celebrating with the others on her team. When he looks back at Riley she's surprises him with a passionate kiss completely knocking him off his guard

Eddie: uh there are other people here

Jamie: yeah let me help you up

He pushes off the ground and stands up then he helps her up as well

Riley: way to go baby I am so proud of you

Kilya runs over to Riley and gives her big hug

Jamie: that's not fair I was distracted by a beautiful lady

Riley: I am sorry and thank you

Danny: come on let's finish this

Riley: all or nothing

Jamie picks up the ball

Jamie: hut, hut. Hike

He once again goes to throw the ball and Skye is the one to tackle him this time and Riley grabs the football and runs to the end zone

Riley: touchdown Andersons' win

Nikki: we were robbed they have ringers on that team

Jazmyne: sorry guys but since we had no brothers growing up our dad played football with us and of course he was a huge fan

Jamie: it's all good

He walks up behind Riley and he begins tickling her and the kids join in

Chloe: get Aunt Riley

Riley: this is not fair someone help me please

Skye: you sure you want help

Riley: don't you dare

Skye: sorry I am with Jamie on this one

She joins in on the fun and they continue to tickle her who now is laughing uncontrollably

Riley: can't breathe please stop I am begging you please

Jamie: only if you agree to go out with me this Saturday night?

Riley: if I agree will you please stop?

Jamie: maybe

Riley: ok I would love to go now please stop

Jamie: are you sure now?

He leans down and kisses her once again

Riley: we keep catching each other off guard

Jamie: that we do would you like some help up

Riley: if you could get them to stop tickling me that would be good

Jamie: what do you say ladies should we let her up?

Chloe: only because I am getting tired

Skye: yeah alright I guess

They all move off Riley and Jamie once again helps her up off the ground

Riley: thank you

Danny: nice game

Riley: thanks I am getting cold and I need to take a shower and change Kilya are you coming with me?

Kilya: yes

Jamie: wait up I'll walk back with you both

He goes with Riley and Kilya back to camp and he takes Riley's hand in his

Danny: I am so proud of him he finally asked her out

Skye: what do you think they'll do?

Danny: something outdoors I think they'll figure it out

Nikki: glad to see Uncle Jamie finally happy I am gonna go call mom

Danny: give her my love

Nikki: ok I will

She goes to call her mom and Jazmyne's phone goes off

On the Phone…

Jazmyne: hello?

Duncan: hey baby what you doing?

Jazmyne: just got done watching Riley and Skye kicking butt playing football

Duncan: that would have been great to see how is everything else going?

Jazmyne: I got sick earlier today

Duncan: are you ok now?

Jazmyne: Riley and Skye thought I might be pregnant but I told them I was on the pill

Duncan: did you take a test?

Jazmyne: no do you think I should?

Duncan: I think you should just to be on the safe side

Jazmyne: alright I will call you afterward I love you

Duncan: I love you too baby talk to you soon

She hangs up the phone and starts crying

Skye: hey what's wrong?

Jazmyne: that was Duncan I told him I got sick and he wants me to take a test just to be sure

Skye: do you want another child?

Jazmyne: maybe someday I just wish he was here

Skye: do you want Riley and I to go with you to get a test?

Jazmyne: could you?

Skye: come on let's go see where Riley went

They walk back over the campsite

Campsite 29.…

Riley has come back from her shower and is now putting on her socks and shoes

Riley: Jazz what's wrong?

Jazmyne: I talked to Duncan and he wants me to take a pregnancy test

Riley: I picked one up earlier when we were at the store

Jazmyne: why?

Riley: thought you might need it are you ready to take it?

Jazmyne: as I ever will be

Riley: Jamie could you watch the girls for a little while?

Jamie: absolutely

She kisses him

Riley: thank you

The ladies head off the bathroom

Chloe: is my mommy going to be ok?

Jamie: I think so Kilya what kinds of movies do your mommy like to watch?

Kilya: horror, romance, comedy and action adventure

Jamie: good to know does she like to go to movies outside?

Kilya: what do you mean?

Jamie: it's ok I have a good head start thank you

Kilya: welcome

They continue to talk while over in the bathroom Riley and Skye are trying to be supportive while Jazmyne takes the test

In the Bathroom…

Riley: what are you hopping for?

Jazmyne: right now that I am not but if I am. I am ok with it now on to someone else. Riley do you want more kids?

Riley: I would love to have another baby, but with someone I really love this time and not some random guy I picked up in a bar. I want to get married before I do though How about you Skye?

Skye: yeah I want kids

Jazmyne: with Dr. Tyler?

Skye: you need to slow down we haven't even been on a date yet. So stop planning my future before we even get to see where this goes

Riley: how are you doing Jazmyne?

Jazmyne: almost time to check it

Skye: hey everything's going to be ok no matter what we are here for you

Jazmyne: thank you I love you both so much

She checks the pregnancy stick and it's negative

Riley: how are you feeling?

Jazmyne: I am ok can you guys give me a few minutes I need to call Duncan

Skye: sure you take your time

Riley and Skye head back to the campsite while Jazmyne calls her husband

Campsite 29.…

Kilya: mommy

Riley: were you good for Jamie while I was gone?

Kilya: was I Jamie?

Jamie: absolutely she was on her best behavior

Riley: good

Frank: we're making hot dogs and baked beans for dinner, since you ladies were nice enough to cook dinner last nice we would like you to please join us

Skye: we would love to thank you

Jamie takes out his phone and he takes a picture of himself and Riley

Riley: would you like my phone number?

Jamie: yes please

She takes his phone and programs her # in to it. He takes it from her and sends her the picture

Riley: thank you

He puts his arms around her and Jazmyne comes back from the bathroom

Jazmyne: Duncan says hello

Skye: how is he taking the news?

Jazmyne: ok we're going to talk about it more when I get home next week

Skye: as long as your ok

Jazmyne: yeah I am good

Sean, Jack, Nikki and Danny are at the recreation hall while Eddie has gone off exploring the campgrounds

Riley: so I have a game planned for after the kids and adults have gone off to bed

Jamie: ok who's playing and what is it?

Riley: Jazmyne, Skye, Eddie, You and me. The what you will have to wait and see

Skye: does it involve alcohol?

Riley: yes but not for you I am afraid

Skye: that's wrong

Riley: sorry you get soda. So we are taking the girls to Storyland in the morning what do you all have planned?

Tyler: probably going Kayaking again

Jamie: gonna go fishing with my pops and my dad

Kilya: mommy I am tired

Riley: ok do you what to go take a nap before dinner?

Kilya: yeah

Riley: go ahead

Chloe and Kilya go into the tent to take a nap while Riley goes to get her fire jacket out of her truck

and she puts it on trying to take the chill out of her bones

Jamie: you cold?

Riley: it's getting better thanks

Henry: Jamie could you help me make dinner

Jamie: sure pops

He gets up and goes to help make dinner and Riley dozes off in her chair

It's somewhere around 9:00 pm…

Everyone has eaten dinner Henry, Danny and Frank have gone off to the cabin for the night and the kids have all gone to bed leaving the others sitting around the campfire

Skye: so what's this game we are going to play?

Riley: one second

She gets up and gets the Tequila, the disposable shot glasses and Skye's bottle of soda out of the back of her truck and she goes and sits back down

Skye: so what are we playing?

Riley: Never Have I

Jamie: this should be interesting

Riley: it sure is

She puts the shot glasses on the foldable table then fills them with Tequila

Jazmyne: so I will go first Never Have I, ever had sex in a public place

Skye, Riley and Tyler all drink and she refills the glasses for the next round

Skye: what?

Jazmyne: next up

Riley: Never Have I, been to a strip club

Jazmyne drinks

Eddie: Never Have I, been in handcuffs

The three sisters drink a shot and someone refills their glasses

Jamie: so don't want to know Never Have I, kissed someone of the same sex

Riley drinks

Skye: Never Have I, got caught sneaking out

They all drink and Tyler refills the glasses

Tyler: Never Have I, been sky diving

They all drink except for Eddie and Jamie the glasses are refilled

Eddie: Never Have I, kissed on the first date

They all drink Riley, Jamie and Tyler are all trashed but they continue to play the game

Jamie: Never Have I, done something I regret

They all drink, Jamie gets up out of his seat grabs Riley's hand and they head for the lake

Eddie: what was that all about?

Jazmyne: not sure but I think we all should go to bed. Some of us have to take some girls to Storyland in the morning

She gets up and heads for the tent with Skye and Tyler right behind her

Eddie: night

Skye: sleep well

Eddie also goes to bed

Down at the Lake…

Jamie is taking off all his clothes and is running into the water

Riley: what are you doing?

Jamie: what have you never heard of skinny dipping?

Riley: we are going to get caught

Jamie: what are you chicken

She removes all of her clothes and joins him in the water

Riley: holy shit is that cold

Jamie pulls her closer to him and they start making out and it's getting hot and heavy

Meanwhile at Cabin 18.…

Danny is sound asleep, Henry is unable to sleep so he decides to go for a walk

Frank: pops where are you going?

Henry: can't sleep so I am going for a walk

Frank: wait I'll go with you

They head out quietly and they head for the lake

At the Lake…

Henry and Frank walk up and hear something moving in the water

Henry: hello is anyone there?

He shines his flashlight down on the water and catches a young couple naked, both Riley and Jamie duck down into the water so they are no longer seen

Frank: excuse us we did not mean to disturb you

They quietly walk the opposite direction

Jamie and Riley surface and are very embarrassed about what just happened

Jamie: I need a cold shower

Riley: I need my head examined we haven't even had our first date yet and I am already trashed about to have sex with you in a lake. On top of that we get busted by your grandpa and your father

Jamie: I don't think they saw who it was

Riley: that's not the point, have a good night I am going to bed now

Jamie: are you ok?

Riley: yes

She kisses him then quietly heads for the shore and her clothes. He follows behind and they both head back to camp and to bed for the night


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 thank you Once again thank you to those who have read and reviewed my story you al rock

It's early on Wednesday morning Riley is up and headed for a shower when Skye stops her

Skye: do you want coffee?

Riley: that would be great but I need a shower right now

Skye: are you alright?

Riley: yeah

She goes to the bathroom, Jamie emerges from his tent and he doesn't look so hot

Skye: morning

Jamie: what happened last night?

Skye: you were trashed

Henry and Frank walk up

Frank: morning

Jamie: how did you both sleep last night?

Henry: quite well after we went for a walk down by the lake

Jamie stiffens

Jamie: really how was that?

Frank: interesting

Tyler and Jazmyne emerges from the tent

Tyler: morning everyone

Jamie: could you not yell please

Tyler: I wasn't

Jamie: is Riley up?

Skye: she went to the bathroom for a shower

Jamie: ok please excuse me

He goes in the direction of the bathroom

Henry: it was them wasn't it?

Frank: yeah I think your right

Skye: what happened?

Frank: we'll let them tell you it's not our place

Skye: now who wants breakfast?

She prepares breakfast for everyone

Over at the Bathrooms…

Jamie is waiting outside the girls side when Riley walks right into him

Riley: sorry

Jamie: morning beautiful

Riley: hi about last night I don't normally do stupid things like that and I am so sorry

Jamie: hey I was there too and don't be

He takes her in his arms and kisses her and he gives her a reassuring hug that everything is going to be ok

Riley: how many people know?

Jamie: we've been busted by my dad and grandpa but I don't think they are going to say anything. I think they know that we are embarrassed enough that they won't bring it up again

Riley: ok

Jamie: ready to head back?

Riley: yeah we still have to eat before we head out on our girls day out

They go hand in hand back to the campsite where everyone is eating

Campsite 29...

Jazmyne: hey you two

Jamie: morning

Riley: almost ready to hit the road

Skye: I made you a plate come sit and eat

She hands Riley a plate of food to Riley who takes it and goes to sit down and eat

Riley: thank you

10 Minutes Later…

They have all finished eating

Skye: ladies are we ready to go?

Chloe: I am

Kilya: me too

Jazmyne: alright go get into Aunt Riley's truck

They go and get into the truck

Skye: bye Tyler see you later

He leans down and kisses her

Jamie: hey have fun and see you when you get back

Riley: bye

She kisses him and the girls also get into the truck, they leave and head for Storyland

On the Road…

Skye: so Riley are you going to explain what happened last night when you two disappeared?

Riley: we ended up going skinny dipping then Henry and Frank busted us they just at the time didn't know it was us

Jazmyne: wow

Riley: apparently they were dropping hints this morning that they knew it was us but they haven't said anything

Skye: how are you feeling about it?

Riley: ashamed I was trashed and I almost had sex with him before we even had out first date in a lake no less

Jazmyne: wow that's not like you at all

Riley: yeah no more hard liquor for me it makes me do stupid things

Skye: what are going to do with the rest of the week?

Riley: I was thinking of taking Jamie sky diving on Friday

Skye: that would be awesome I want to go too

Jazmyne: I'll stay on the ground with the girls

Riley: then I have a date with Jamie on Saturday night

Skye: maybe finish out the weekend with a horseback ride on Sunday

Jazmyne: sounds good to me now where are we going exactly?

Riley: looks like we're supposed to be on I-93 going north

Skye programs the GPS and the finally find the right road they are supposed to be on

1 Hour Later…

They arrive at Storyland and it's closed for repairs

Riley: well that sucks what else is there to do around here?

Skye checks the map for something else to do with the girls

Skye: how about Ruggles Mine and afterward we can check out the Polar Caves

Riley: where are they?

Skye: Rummney, NH NW of here on Rt. 25 and 3A

Jazmyne: they both sound like fun

Riley heads for Rummney, NH while Skye sends a text to Tyler letting him know of the change of plans

Skye: I am glad we are doing a girls day

Riley: me too

They arrive at Ruggles Mine in Rummney, NH…

The view is gorgeous they can see a mountain and valleys with lots of flowers off in the distance

Skye: look at that view

Riley helps the girls out of the truck

Riley: Kilya you need to old someone's hand

Jazmyne: Chloe don't you wonder off either take my hand

Chloe takes her mom's hand and Kilya does the same

They head over to the entrance of the park

Clerk: how many today?

Riley: 3 adults and 2 children

Clerk: $75.00

Jazmyne takes out money and hands it to the clerk

Skye: you excited?

Chloe: yeah

Clerk: you can find hammers and chisels at the entrance to the mine good luck

Riley: thank you

They all go over to the entrance and everyone grabs a hammer and a chisel

Jazmyne: wow look at this place

Skye: so pretty

Kilya: what do we do mommy?

Riley: well baby you take the hammer and chisel and you gently hit the rock with it

She does what her mom said to do and she unearths a small rose quartz

Kilya: mommy what is that?

Riley: I think it's some sort of quartz we will have to check it out

Chloe: look what I found

Jazmyne: wow that looks like Kilya's

Skye: this is fun

Riley: yeah it is so what do we have planned for tomorrow?

Skye: I think since we could not go to Storyland maybe we could go check out Canobie Lake Park

Jazmyne: where is that?

Riley: Salem, NH about an hour from the campgrounds

Jazmyne: that sounds like fun what do they have there?

Riley: rides for everyone of all ages

Jazmyne: ok that sounds good maybe we can get some of the others to go along

Skye: wonder what the boys are doing? Male bonding probably

Riley: that's something I would love to have seen

Jazmyne takes her camera phone out and takes pictures of the girls mining for minerals along with her sisters

Back at the Campgrounds…

Danny: so what do you have planned for your date on Saturday?

Jamie: I was thinking the Drive - In take blankets and pillows in the back of the truck

Danny: what's playing?

Jamie: Rhinestone and The Wedding Date

Henry: Rhinestone is a classic she'll enjoy it and the other one not sure I've never seen it

Jamie: good I am hoping so what do you have planned for tomorrow?

Danny: was going to take the boys to a place called Canobie Lake Park in Salem

Jamie: what is that some kind of theme park? You don't do theme parks

Danny: the boys will love it don't worry

Henry: maybe well all go that sounds like fun

Danny: you gonna ask your girlfriend to go?

Jamie: she's not my girlfriend yet but If that's alright I will

Danny: of course you can so what did you do last night?

Jamie: nothing we just hung out and talked

Danny: don't worry kid we've all done some stupid things in our lives

Jamie: don't know what your talking about

Nikki: grandpa do you want to go canoeing?

Frank: sure lets go see where we get a canoe and paddles

They head to the recreation building when Tyler walks up

Tyler: hey I just got text from the ladies I guess Storyland was closed today due to some repairs

Jamie: well that just sucks

Henry: they can come with us tomorrow then

Jamie: that sounds like a plan I'll catch up to you all later

He goes down to the lake while the others find things to do

Back at Ruggles Mine…

Chloe: mommy can we go I am hungry

Jazmyne: sure are you guys ready to go?

Riley: I am

Skye: yeah

They take what they have found in the mine and they head out to the parking lot

In the Parking Lot…

Riley: where would you ladies like to eat lunch?

Kilya: Wendy's

Chloe: yeah

Riley: ok

They get into the truck and they head down the road to Wendy's

Wendy's Restaurant….

Cashier: how may I help you?

Riley: 2 hamburger kids meals with apple slices and chocolate milk and I will have a #1 with ketchup only small dr. pepper

Cashier: alright that's $12.38

Riley pays for her meals

Jazmyne: #9 small coke

Jazmyne pays and Skye steps up to the counter and she orders her meal next

Skye: #1 pickles only small coke

Cashier: $6.20

Skye pays and they go find seats while they wait for their meals

Jazmyne: I miss Duncan

Riley: you should call him

Jazmyne: maybe later this is girls time

Cashier: orders #32, #36 and # 40 up

Riley and Skye go to the counter to get their food and they return to the table

Riley: what kind of toy did you get?

Kilya pulls out a bag of something

Skye: what is that it looks like you got some kind of puzzle

Jazmyne: Chloe got one too and what do you say to Aunt Riley

Chloe: thank you Aunt Riley

Riley: your welcome and Kilya what do you say to Aunt Jazz since she paid for your day

Kilya: thank you

Riley: now you need to eat before playing with you toy

Kilya: all of it?

Riley: your apple slices and half of your hamburger would be fine

Kilya: ok

Chloe: can I open mine now?

Jazmyne: you know the answer to that

Chloe: oh ok

They all eat their lunch

It's around 3:00 pm when they arrive at the Polar Caves…

Clerk: how many?

Jazmyne: hello 3 adults and 2 children

Clerk: $32.26

She pays for their tickets and they go off exploring

Skye: wow that's a lot of stairs we are getting our exercise today

Riley takes out her camera and takes pictures of everyone in front of the waterfall

Jazmyne: it's so cool here wish we could have shared some of these memories with mom and dad. Also watch where you step the walk ways are wet

Kilya: mommy come on

Riley: I am right behind you

They go on their own while the others straggle behind

It's 8:00 pm when they get back to the campgrounds, everyone is sitting around the campfire talking when they pull up

Tyler: hey did you guys have fun?

Skye: yeah got lots of good pictures and the girls are wiped out

Jazmyne and Riley get the girls out of the truck and they are sound asleep

Riley: be right back

Jazmyne and her take the girls and they put them in the tent for bed. Afterwards Riley goes to the back of the truck and gets a beer for her before sitting down next to Jamie

Riley: hw was your day?

Jamie: good I watched my dad and niece go canoeing and they accidentally flipped it ending up soaking wet

Riley: that must have been funny

Jazmyne: I am gonna go to bed I have a massive headache

Skye: do you want anything for it?

Jazmyne: do you mind?

Skye: not at all give me a second

She goes to her bag and gets 1,000 mg of Ibuprofen and hands it to Jazmyne

Jazmyne: thanks

Riley: feel better soon

Jazmyne goes into the tent with the girls for the night

Jamie: so we are all going to Canobie Lake Park tomorrow would you like to join us?

Riley: absolutely we were going to go anyway since today was a bust

Jamie: takes her hand in his

Jamie: good

Danny: I am gonna go and call my wife I'll catch you all in the morning goodnight

Sean: give mom my love

Jack: and mine night dad

Danny along with Frank and Henry head to the cabin for the night

Skye: I have a game we can play who's in?

Nikki: I am gonna go and read before bed night everyone

Jamie: night see you in the morning

Nikki goes to her tent followed by Jack and Sean for the night leaving the others around the campfire

Riley: so what's the game?

Skye: Truth or Dare everyone game?

Riley: sure let's see what trouble we can get into tonight?

Jamie: hopefully none

He squeezes her hand

Sky: alright it's mostly truth questions because I could not find many dares that we're not trashy so who wants to go first?

Jazmyne: Riley truth or dare?

Riley: dare

Jazmyne: I dare you to flash Jamie

Riley let's go of Jamie's hand she stands up in front of him and she lifts her shirt and sports bra

Skye: holy shit I didn't think you were going to do that

Riley: Tyler your up truth or dare?

Tyler: dare

Riley: I dare you to give Skye a lap dance

Tyler goes over to Skye and he gives her a really hot and sexy lap dance, Skye can't help but crack up laughing

Skye: oh my god where did you learn how to do that?

Tyler: College Jamie your up truth or dare?

Jamie: truth

Tyler: which animal best describes your personality?

Jamie: wolf Eddie your up truth or dare?

Eddie: truth

Jamie: who was your first crush?

Eddie: Dusty Lancaster 5th grade he ended up being a dick anyway. So it's come full circle let's see who I get to tag next Riley truth or dare?

Riley: truth

Eddie: what keeps you up at night?

Riley: my biggest fear is not going home to those I love after every shift

She now has silent tears running down her face

Tyler: Skye truth or dare?

Skye: truth

Tyler: what turns you on?

Skye: cologne, Jamie truth or dare?

Jamie: truth

Skye: have you ever cheated?

Jamie: no and before anyone asks no I would never cheat

Riley: Eddie truth or dare?

Eddie: dare

Riley: get up and sing I am a little tea pot

Eddie stands up in front of her chair and sings along with the movements of the song

Eddie: I am a little tea pot short and stout here is my handle here is my spout, when you tip me over

hear me shout here is my handle here is my spout, I am a little tea pot short and stout

Skye: Riley truth or dare?

Riley: truth

Skye: if you could have anything in the world what would it be?

Riley: to have mom and dad back

More tears and in the darkness no one sees them fall

Riley: Tyler and Skye truth or dare?

Tyler looks at Skye and they both say at once: dare

Riley: I dare you two to go skinny dipping

Sky and Tyler get up and they head for the lake where they remove their clothes and they get into the lake. All you hear in the distance

Skye: HOLY SHIT the waters cold

Tyler: keep it down do you want to be caught

They hurriedly put their clothes back on and return to camp soaking wet

Jamie: cold?

Sky: that water was freezing Riley you are so dead

Riley: what?

Tyler: Riley truth or dare?

Riley: truth

Tyler: what's your most embarrassing moment so far on this vacation?

Riley: being caught skinny dipping by Frank and Henry

Eddie: Jamie truth or dare?

Jamie: dare

Eddie: I dare you to do a hula dance

He gets up and hulas for them in front of the campfire

Riley: oh you look so cute

They continue for about another hour before they head off to bed for the night


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1 thanks, once again I would like to thank those of you who have read and reviewed. Up next a trip to an amusement park

It's Thursday morning around 8:20 am, everyone is up and eating breakfast

Jamie: so who here is ready for a day of fun?

Sean: I know I am

Riley: everyone might want to bring a change of clothes, there is also a water park if anyone is interested

Jack: that sound interesting

Skye: are all of us going?

Frank: I think so, which means we need to take multiple vehicles

Riley: I'll be one of the drivers I get car sick if I don't

Frank: I will also drive

Danny: Linda sends her love and she wishes that she could be here

Jamie: it's a shame she missed this vacation we all know she needed it

Danny: there will be others

Henry: I am excited to go let's move it

Danny: pops we eat any faster and we'll all be sick what time does it open?

Riley: 10 we have plenty of time what has gotten into you all of a sudden?

Danny: I am just excited to go is all

Riley: I can see that

Tyler: I am done

Skye: thanks for the announcement

She playfully shoves him and he drops his cup of coffee all over the ground

Tyler: what the heck?

Skye: sorry it was an accident

Danny: how was the water last night?

He looks at Jamie and Riley

Jamie: it wasn't us this time

Skye: it was Tyler and I guilty as charged

Danny: geez we could hear you all the back at our cabin

Skye: sorry

They finish eating breakfast and they get ready to go

1 Hour Later they arrive at Canobie Lake Park…

Skye: looks like we are early by about 15 minutes

Riley: that's ok it will give us time to find out where everyone is at and what the plan is before we go out separate ways

Jamie: dad what's the plan?

Frank: I think everyone wants to split up

Henry: anyone want to go with me?

No one moves

Riley: Kilya where do you want to go?

Kilya: my size rides

Jazmyne: she can come with Chloe and I

Riley: ok Kilya do you want to go with your Aunt Jazz or me?

Kilya: Aunt Jazmyne

Riley: ok do as your told and stay with her do you understand?

Kilya: yes mommy

She gives her mom a hug and kiss

Jamie: Skye and Tyler do you want to come with us?

Tyler: that sounds good

Danny: the boys and I are gonna go and find the arcade for a while

Nikki: we're going to the water park

Frank: well pops it looks like we are on our own what would you like to do?

Riley: lets get a map and mark a time and spot where we can meet for lunch

Henry: that sounds good to me then Frank and I can float and do something with everyone

Frank: ok

They head over to the ticket window

Cashier: how many?

Jamie: two adults and 1 child

Cashier: $52.38

Jamie pays and he gives them the tickets and 3 wrist bands. They head to the gate to enter the park

Security Officer: miss can I check you bag please?

Riley: sure

She opens all the pockets and he checks for banned items

Security Officer: your all set enjoy your day in the park

Riley: thank you

They continue to the entrance and they wait for the others

Ticketer: tickets please

Jamie hands him their tickets

Riley: could we get a couple of maps please

Ticketer: sure and your all set

He hands them the maps

Jamie: thank you

They step off to the side and wait for the others. Jamie walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her

Riley: this feels right

Jamie: it sure does I could get used to this

They are lost in their own little world when the others walk up

Danny: so where do you want to eat lunch?

Kilya: mommy

Riley: yeah baby

Danny: where do you want to meet for lunch?

They look at the map and pick a place

Jamie: how about Gable's Grill

Frank: that sounds good what time?

Riley: let's say around 2 then after lunch we can all ride some rides together

Jamie: see you there

Jamie, Skye, Riley and Tyler head toward the Yankee Cannonball Roller Coaster, Danny and the boys head for the arcade, Eddie and Nikki leave and go to Castaway Island, Jazmyne takes the girls to little people rides leave Henry and Frank figuring out what to do with themselves

At the Arcade…

Danny: wait a second I have to get tokens

He walks over to the change machine and puts a $20.00 bill in and it shoots out tokens. He hands the boys 10.00 each

Jack: thanks dad

He goes to play an arcade game

Sean: dad can I ask you a question

Danny: sure go ahead

Sean: what do you think of Uncle Jamie and Riley?

Danny: I really like her and I think that your Uncle Jamie has found someone that he can be happy with.I also think he's fallen in love with her what do you think?

Sean: I really like her although she's a little quite but that's ok too. I also like how she doesn't take crap from anyone. I think your right it looks like Uncle Jamie is in love but is that to soon? They just met each other

Danny: some times you just know and I think he does know

Sean: did you find it right away with mom?

Danny: it took some time but eventually it she said yes

Sean: oh ok

Danny: go play I'll be here if you need more money

Sean goes and plays some basketball while Danny just hangs out

Over at the Yankee Cannonball Roller Coaster…

Skye: come on baby what are you scared of?

Tyler: I am not just give me a minute

Jerk: baby if he won't go I will

Riley: this is a private conversation walk away

Skye: leave me alone please

They guy keeps harassing her

Tyler: you heard the lady leave us alone

Jerk: what are you scared to be with a real man?

Riley is getting pissed that the guy won't take the hint and walk away

Riley: I said walk away

Jerk: what are you going to do about it?

Riley: keep harassing my sister and find out

Jamie: come on we'll come back later

He takes Riley's hand and tries to pull her away

Tyler: what is your problem man, we are just trying to have a good time

Jerk: so I am I with your girlfriend

A security guard walking by stops when he sees the commotion

Security Guard: what seems to be the problem here?

Jamie: we were minding our own business when he starts harassing us

Security Guard: alright you four walk right and you come with me

Jerk: I didn't do anything what the hell man?

The group heads toward a ride called Star Blaster

Star Blaster…

They arrive at a 100 ft. tower painted blue and white. It shoots you into the air and you feel like your bungee jumping as you bounce back toward the ground twice before coming to a complete stop at the bottom. The ride sits 12 people

Skye: look at that come on lets go

Jamie: you ready?

Riley gives him a kiss and she gets in line with her sister, Tyler and Jamie when Frank and Henry walk up and sit down on a bench

Frank: what is that?

Jamie waves to the two older men sitting on the bench

Attendant: please find a seat and pull down on the shoulder restraint above your head push down as far as you can until you hear it click into place. Then fasten the seat belt to the shoulder restraint.

They find seats facing the front of the ride and they do as their told. The attendant goes around the ride checking the restraints and she gives the ride operator in the booth the thumbs up signaling for him to start the ride countdown

Male Voice: prepare for take off 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Lift off

They are sky rocketed straight up into the air

Riley: holy shit

Tyler: where did my stomach go

Skye: I don't feel so hot

Riley: don't you dare be sick we've only just started

They ride bounces back to the ground and comes to a complete stop at the bottom

Over at the Bench…

Frank: never mind my question I know the answer

Henry: Skye looks a little green

Jamie: that was awesome Skye are you ok?

Skye: yeah just give me second to catch my breath

She leans over to keep from loosing her breakfast

Jamie: where to next?

Riley: do you want to go back and try the Yankee Cannonball?

Tyler: we can do that

Frank: we'll go with you it's been to long since I've been on a roller coaster

Henry: sure we can do that

They all make their way over to the roller coaster and they get in line once again

Yankee Cannonball…

Frank: Jamie can I talk to you?

Jamie: sure dad what's up?

Frank: I can see your finally found your way I am so proud of you

Jamie: thanks that really means a lot

Frank: you also look really happy

Jamie: I am I also think I am falling in love with her what do you think?

Frank: we all seem to really like her and but you do what is right for you

Jamie: thanks dad

Back over with the others…

Tyler: I know that we have been dancing around the subject but would you be my girlfriend?

Skye: is that your way of asking me out?

Tyler: yes it's my lame way of doing just that

Skye: I would love to

She stands on her tip toes and give him a kiss

Riley: finally you two decided to go for it

Jamie, Frank and Henry get in line behind the others

Jamie: way to go man

They move closer to the ride platform

Over at Castaway Island…

Eddie: you ready?

Nikki: yeah

They get in line for the new water slide Drop Zone. This is one you stand inside a tube and the floor drops out and you go sailing down the slide at 60 mph

Nikki: so what do you think of Riley?

Eddie: I like her she's got fire and she's a good match for Jamie. I see she makes him happy what do you think?

Nikki: I think she's wonderful and I told my mom and she can't wait to meet her

They move up the line so that they are the next victims of Drop Zone

Attendant: once you step into the tube keep your ankles crossed along with your arms across your chest enjoy your ride

Nikki: you go first

Eddie steps into the chute and the door closes behind her. The attendant pushes the button and drops

Attendant: see that was easy are you ready?

Nikki: yeah lets do this

She steps into the chute and the attendant once again pushes the button this time sending Nikki down the Drop Zone

A/N: I am gonna stop this chapter here it's a little long up next more amusement park fun and some drama


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1 Thank you. Once again thank you to all those who have taken the time to read and review my story.

Last time on Family Adventure they were at Canobie Lake Park and that is where we pick up. We are going to check in on Jazmyne and the girls

Kiddie Land…

Jazmyne has taken the girls on the flying airplanes, Divinci's swings and now they are standing in line for the Dragon a roller coaster

Kilya: Aunt Jazmyne where's my mommy?

Jazmyne: she's with Aunt Skye and Dr. Tyler we are meeting up with them soon

Kilya: is Jamie going to be my new daddy?

Jazmyne: honey why are you asking?

Kilya: I want my daddy

She starts crying

Jazmyne: oh sweetie it's going to be alright

She picks up Kilya and the little girl continues to cry

Chloe: mommy were almost up

Jazmyne: ok baby Kilya do you want to ride the Dragon with Chloe?

Kilya: I want my mommy

Jazmyne: ok can you hold on and we'll call her after Chloe rides the dragon?

Kilya: I want my mommy now

She continues to cry while Jazmyne is doing everything possible to calm her down. Over at the Yankee Cannonball Roller Coaster. Riley, Jamie and the others are now on the ride and they are about to leave the station when Riley's phone goes off

Jamie: baby you should get that

Riley: I can't exactly answer it

The train goes up the lift hill

Frank: pops you alright?

Henry: I feel like a kid again

They reach the top of the lift hill and they go sailing down the steep drop they all scream and almost all of them put their hands up. The train goes over a couple of bunny hills and camel hills and a few more drops when it finally returns to the station. Once again Riley's phone decides to ring at the wrong time

Tyler: you might want to answer that

Riley: when we get off

The train comes to a complete stop and the safety bar lifts they unbuckle the seat belts and exit the train. Riley's phone goes off for a third time

On the phone...

Riley: hello

Jazmyne: oh thank god where are you?

Riley: we just got off a ride what is going on?

Jazmyne: she's been asking for you and if Jamie is going to be her daddy

Riley: where are you I can meet you

Jazmyne: over at the Dragon

Riley: alright I'll see you in about 5 minutes

She hangs up the phone and she has tears running down her face

Jamie: hey what's wrong?

Riley: I have to go meet Jazmyne you guys go ahead with out me I will catch up

Skye: what is wrong?

Riley: nothing you need to worry about I have to go

She leaves them standing there confused while she goes to find her sister and daughter

Jamie: I'll catch up with you

He quickly runs to catch up to Riley

At the Dragon…

Jazmyne is sitting on a bench with Kilya in her arms crying when Riley walks up

Riley: baby mommy's here

Kilya: mommy

She turns around in Jazmyne's arms and she see Riley

Kilya: mommy

Riley: hey you what's going on?

Kilya: is Jamie going to be my new daddy?

Jamie stops about 10 feet away somewhat out of sight but in ear shot of the ladies

Riley: oh baby come here

She takes Kilya from her sister and Kilya continues to cry into her mother's arms

Jazmyne: I didn't know what else to do I am so sorry

Riley: don't be I knew what I was doing when I became a single parent we'll get through this

Jazmyne looks up and catches a glimpse of Jamie standing off in the distance and she shakes her head warning him not to approach

Chloe: mommy is Kilya going to be ok?

Jazmyne: I hope so Riley what do you want to do?

Riley: I am gonna sit here for a while go and enjoy the day we'll find you later

Jazmyne: you sure?

Riley: yeah

Jazmyne gets up she gives her sister's shoulder a reassuring squeeze the takes Chloe and they go ride some more before they meet up with the other for lunch

It's around 2:15 pm, mostly everyone has met up at Gable's Grill for lunch except for a few missing people Riley and Kilya included

Danny: we seem to be missing some people

Frank: something came up I am sure they will be here soon

Jamie walks up to the group

Nikki: Uncle Jamie there you are but where is Riley and Kilya?

Jamie: taking some mother/daughter time

He seems to be lost in thought

Frank: everyone ready to eat?

Eddie: I am starving

They get in line to order their food, Skye approaches Jamie

Skye: earth to Jamie

Jamie: huh?

Skye: what is going on? Why did Riley take off earlier?

Jamie: Kilya wanted her

Jazmyne and Chloe walk up

Chloe: Aunt Skye

Skye: hey did you and mommy have some fun?

Chloe: yeah and Kilya had fun too until she started asking for her daddy. Where is her daddy?

Skye: I don't know honey

Jazmyne: Jamie you and I should talk

Jamie: of course

Jazmyne: Chloe honey after we get our food could you stay with Aunt Skye for a little while?

Chloe: ok mommy

Frank: it's actually get your own food buffet style

Jazmyne: that works for me

They all grab what they want to eat and then they go over to the register to pay

Cashier: is this all together?

Frank: yes

She rings up all the food

Henry: thanks son

Cashier: that will be $83.66

Frank pays and they take their food to a couple of tables to eat. Jazmyne and Jamie sit at a different table to talk

Jazmyne: I am sorry about earlier

Jamie: don't be I was out of line

Jazmyne: I thought I would talk to you before you go any further into a relationship with my sister. I see how you both look at each other, it's the same way I looked at my husband before we got married. Your falling in love, but you also need to think long and hard because there is not just Riley there is also her daughter they are a packaged deal. You can't take one without the other I don't want to see either of them get hurt. They both deserve to be happy and so much more. They have been through so much already you'd better be prepared to take on any challenge that comes your way if you become involved with her.

Jamie: you've given me a lot to think about and I will think long and hard

Eddie walks over to their table

Eddie: hey thought I would check in with you to see what's going on

Jazmyne: I'll talk to you later

Jamie: yeah and thanks

She gets up and goes to sit with her sister and daughter

Eddie: what's up?

Jamie: I think I am falling in love and then I almost walked in on a moment between Riley and Kilya and what I heard almost broke my heart

Eddie: oh

Jamie: yeah, it feels so right being with her I just can't explain it. I also have some things to think about too

Eddie: ok

Jamie receives a text

Text Reads…

Jamie, we're ok we'll catch up to you soon

Jamie: they are not going to make lunch

Eddie: ok

Frank and Henry walk over to put in their two sense

Henry: hey kid how you doing?

Jamie: ok just doing some thinking

Frank: there's a lot to think about getting involved with someone who has a child. But we are behind you whatever decision you make

Henry: everyone already loves them both

Jamie: thank you

They finish up lunch and they continue to explore the park

Riley and Kilya are checking out a cage of birds near the water front

Kilya: mommy what kind of bird is that?

Riley: I think they are peacocks they are so pretty, do you want to go play some games?

Kilya: yeah could we?

Riley: of course

They head over to the penny arcade

Penny Arcade…

Jamie is there with Nikki trying to win her a jumbo stuffed bear and is having no luck

Kilya: Jamie

He turns around and she runs to him and he picks her up

Jamie: hey little one what did you and your mommy have for lunch? We missed you both

Kilya: pizza

Riley: so what are you two up to?

Nikki: Uncle Jamie is trying to win me a stuffed bear

Jamie: its not going so well

Riley: I see that maybe I could give it a go

It's one of those games where you have to knock all the bottles off the table to win

Attendant: step right up and give it your best shot

Riley: how much?

Attendant: $3.00 for 3 balls

She takes out 3 dollars and hands them to the attendant who then hands her the balls

Riley: you might want to step back

Jamie, Nikki and Kilya step off to the side while Riley takes the first of 3 shots. She ends up knocking all of the balls off the table

Attendant: your choice is any of the top prizes

Riley: Nikki go ahead

Nikki: you sure

Riley: yep

She picks a Jumbo panda bear

Nikki: that one please

Attendant: sure

He takes down the stuffed animal and awkwardly hands it to her

Kilya: I want one too mommy

Riley: ok baby

She repeats the process and once again knocks all the bottles off the table

Attendant: which one would you like?

She points to a giant blue and purple dragon

Kilya: that one please

The attendant takes down the giant dragon and he hands it to her and they walk away with their prizes

Jamie: dang where did you learn how to throw like that?

Riley: I played on the baseball team in high school also there's a trick to that

Jamie: how are you doing?

Riley: I am ok

Frank walks up

Frank: I see they found you

Riley: we actually found them

Frank: where did these come from?

Nikki: Riley won them for us she's got a hidden talent

Frank: wow you probably should put those in the truck

Riley: yeah then we can go and ride some more

Jamie: sure

Frank: I've come to snag Nikki away for a while

Nikki: sure

Jamie: we'll take it to the truck for you

Riley: have fun

Riley, Jamie and Kilya take the jumbo stuffed animals to the truck while Nikki and Frank head off in another direction

It's around 7:00 pm everyone has gathered at the entrance to the park to plan what they are going to do next

Henry: while I am wiped out I would like to head back to the campgrounds

Jazmyne: I am with you

Eddie: I am not feeling so well

Frank: so what does everyone else want to do?

Nikki: I want to go

Everyone except for Skye and Riley want to go back to the campgrounds

Riley: we'll catch you later

Jazmyne: I'll watch Kilya

Riley: thank you Kilya baby I'll be back in a while be good for your aunts please

Kilya: ok mommy I love you

Riley: I love you to baby

She gives her daughter a hug and kiss

Jamie: see you back at camp

Riley: yeah

He gives her a kiss and leaves with everyone else leaving Riley and Skye behind

Skye: what's going on with you?

Riley: I am not sure

Skye: what happened earlier?

Riley: Kilya was asking if Jamie was going to be her new daddy and where her daddy was

Skye: oh

Riley: how do you explain to a five year old that her daddy was some random guy you hooked up with one night?

Skye: that's a tough one what are you going to do about Jamie?

Riley: I want to see where this takes us but I am scared. I also have to think about my daughter and what is best for her

Skye: yes you do and whatever you do decide to do we will be here for you

Riley: yeah I just wish mom and dad were here so I could ask them for help as well

Skye: me too

They go on a few more rides before heading back to the campgrounds

When Skye and Riley make it back everyone seems to have gone to bed and they decide to join them


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 please. Once again thank you to everyone who has read and review you all rock. I have never been Sky Diving

Friday morning Riley, Tyler and Skye are up and moving around

Tyler: how are you feeling today Riley?

Riley: better thank you are you excited for today?

Skye: I am are we going to tell him what we have planned?

Riley: no it's a surprise, Jazmyne is going as well but she is going to look after the girls while we go up

Jazmyne comes out of the tent

Riley: thank you for last night

Jazmyne: no problem how are you doing today?

Riley: better thank you

Jazmyne: where's the coffee?

Riley: on the table

She goes and gets a cup of coffee before sitting down in an empty seat

Tyler: it's been one crazy vacation I can't believe it's almost over

Skye: there will be many more to come too

Jamie comes out of his tent

Jamie: hi

He goes over to Riley and gives her a kiss and hug

Riley: morning we are kidnapping you for most of the day are you up for it?

Jamie: absolutely what do I need to bring?

Riley: just your license

Jamie: k

The girls come out of the tent

Kilya: mommy bathroom please

Riley: sure baby

Chloe: I have to go too

Jazmyne: lets grab your bath stuff you need a shower as well

Riley: be right back

The ladies grab their clothes and shower stuff and they head to the bathroom

Jamie: so you going to tell me what we are doing today?

Tyler: no sorry

Jamie: dam so how is she today?

Skye: she's doing ok but could we not talk about her when she's not here

Jamie: ok I can agree with that

Skye: I know that you care just be patient with her

Jamie: I can do that

Danny walks up

Danny: morning

Skye: hello

Jamie: so what are your plans for today?

Danny: just hanging out and you?

Jamie: don't know they wont tell me

Danny: oh, that sounds fun

Jamie: yeah

The ladies come back from the bathroom

Kilya: Jamie you going with us?

Jamie: yes

Riley: everyone that is going get into the truck see you later

Danny: have fun

They get into Riley's truck and head to Lebanon, ME

Sky Dive New England Lebanon, ME...

Jamie: no way are you serious?

Riley: absolutely you ok with this?

Jamie: you are amazing

He leans forward and kisses her. They get out of the truck and go inside the main building

Wilson: may I help you?

Riley: reservation under Anderson

He checks the computer and brings up the reservation

Wilson: alright for those of you who are jumping today I need some ID and I also need you to sign this form. Also there is an hour safety course that the first time jumpers need to take part in

He hands them a waiver

Jamie: what is this?

Riley: it's a personal injury wavier saying that they are not responsible for any injuries occurring while on their property

Jamie: ok

They all sign the sheet

Wilson: next jump is in 1 ½ so please come back and we'll get your gear ready and you'll take the safety course

They all follow Wilson into the back room and Jazmyne takes the girls to the snack bar

In the Back Room…

Wilson: I am guessing you 3 have jumped before

Riley: yes

Wilson: so who is tandem jumping?

Riley: they are I am an experienced jumper so I am going solo

Wilson: alright

The walks over to a TV with a DVD player and he pushes play. Three guys and a girl walk into the room

Damon: this is a 10 minute video on what to expect when you tandem jump after your watch it we will go over the equipment you will be using

The group pulls up chairs and they watch the video. Jamie is starting to turn green Riley reaches over and takes his hand in hers

Skye: hey you going to make it?

Jamie: not sure

They finish the video

Wilson: I want to introduce you to your jump partners and the jump master. Damon Lindsey, Robert Gagnon, Bethany Williams and Rick McMasters

Skye: hello

Damon: if you would please follow me we will show you the gear that we will be using today

They get up and follow him to the back of the room

Bethany: this is your harness you will be harnessed to your jump partner or in your case on your own and you will have full control

Robert: this your main chute if it does not open you do have a backup

Damon: we will be jumping at 15,000 feet a DVD of your experience is included in your package any questions?

Jamie: what happens if your freeze up there?

Bethany: if you give someone the ok we will gently push you out of the plane

Jamie: alright who pulls the parachute?

Robert: your jump partner

Damon: so the plane is fueled and ready to go if you are. We can get you into the jump gear and head up

Skye: let's do this

Riley: Jamie you ok to do this?

Jamie: yeah

They get into the jump gear and they head to the airplane

On the Tarmac…

Rick: lets do this

They all get into the plane it taxis down the runway ascending into the air and flying to 15,000 ft

Jamie: what am I doing?

Riley: take deep slow breathes your going to make your self sick if you don't

He does as he's told

Jamie: I am feeling better thanks

They reach 15,000 ft.

Rick: alright we are here who is ready to jump first?

He opens the door and the wind is blowing in their faces

Skye: I am so ready

She moves along with Damon to the door, Rick taps them on the shoulder signaling for them to go ahead and jump

Riley: see you on the ground

Skye and Damon exit the plane and she screams in excitement

Skye: what a rush I love it every time

They free fall for about 3,000 ft. before Damon pulls their parachute cord and the sail on the wind toward the landing zone they touch down safely and move out of the way for the next jumper

Back at 15,000 ft. …

Rick: who's up next?

Tyler: that would be me

He goes to the door and Rick taps Bethany on the shoulder signaling for them to go

Bethany: all set?

Tyler: yes

They leave the plane free falling for about 3,000 ft. before she pulls the parachute cord and they also sail on the wind to the landing zone they land safely

Riley: Jamie your up

Jamie: yeah I am

Rick: ready?

Jamie: yes

Robert and Jamie move to the door and Rick taps him on the shoulder for them to jump and Jamie freezes unable to move. Riley shoves them out the door

Rick: that wasn't nice

Riley: he'll thank me later

Jamie and Robert free fall also for about 3,000 ft. when Robert pulls the parachute cord and they sail on the wind to the landing zone. They safely touchdown

Rick: alright your up have a nice ride to the ground

Riley: thanks

He taps her on the shoulder and she leaves the plane flipping in the air several times and free falling for about 5,000 ft. she pulls her parachute cord she rides the wind to the landing zone. Something is off and she hit's the ground hard, her body goes one way and her left ankle goes the other. She hears a crack and a pop

Riley: mother fu…

She drops

Tyler: oh my god Riley

They quickly get out of their harnesses and they run over to her

Riley: I heard a crack and a pop

Tyler: can you stand?

Riley: no

Skye: looks like were headed to the closest ER

Tyler: help me get her out of the harness and I'll carry her to the truck

Jamie and Skye help Riley, while Jazmyne and the girls come running over

Jazmyne: honey are you alright?

Riley: not exactly I seem to have messed up my ankle

Kilya: mommy your hurt

Riley: I'll be ok baby

Damon: your DVDs will be ready when you head back to the building

Riley: thank you

Bethany: I hope everything is ok

Jazmyne: we do to

They head for the main office, Tyler is carrying Riley in his arms

Main Building…

Wilson: oh my what happened?

Riley: landed wrong

Wilson: I am sorry to hear that I hope you will be ok

Riley: me too

Tyler: Skye could you wait for the DVDs while we take her to the truck?

Skye: sure I can do that

Wilson: they will be ready in about 5 minutes

Skye: that is fine could you tell us where the nearest hospital is?

Wilson: 2 miles down the road on Rt. 16 in Rochester just follow the signs

Skye: ok thank you

She continues to wait for the DVDs

In the Parking Lot…

Jazmyne: you should ride up front the rest of us will squeeze into the back

Riley: holy shit that is swelling up like a balloon

Tyler puts her in the passengers seat

Jamie: thanks for shoving me out the door

Riley: so sorry about that

Jamie: don't be I would do it again in a heartbeat

Skye comes out with the DVDs and is ready to go

Skye: all set?

Riley: did you find the nearest hospital?

Skye: 2 miles down the road he said follow the signs

The rest of them load into the truck and they head down the road to find the hospital

20 Minutes Later after getting lost they finally find what they are looking for

Rochester Memorial Hospital…

Emergency Parking Lot…

Jamie: I'll go find a wheelchair

He gets out of the truck and goes into the entrance and finds what he is looking for and he brings it back to the truck. He then helps Riley into the chair and he accidentally hits her foot against the truck door

Riley: mother fu…

Jamie: so sorry

Riley: just don't

He wheels her into the emergency room while the others go and find a parking spot

Gail: how many I help you?

Jamie: she needs to be seen

Gail: alright can I have your name please?

Riley: Riley Anderson

Gail: please fill out these forms and have a seat someone will be with you shortly

The others come into the waiting room of the emergency room while Gail gives Riley the forms to fill out

Jamie: are you ok?

Riley: I am gonna be sick

He tries to find something for her to throw up and its to late she vomits all over herself and the floor

Kilya: mommy

Riley: baby it's ok

Kilya starts crying

Skye: Kilya baby come here

She goes over to Skye who picks her up and tries to comfort her. A nurse comes out to get Riley

Jamie: this is her and could she please get a change of clothes

Nurse: sure right this way please

They follow her into the back and into an exam room

Exam Room 5.…

Nurse: here these should fit you

She hands Riley a set of size medium green hospital scrubs

Riley: thank you

Nurse: I will be right back in a few minutes

She closes the curtain while Riley changes her shirt

Jamie: do you want some help?

Riley: yes please

He takes off her pants and helps her into the bottoms the nurse gave her

Jamie: how are you feeling?

Riley: bucket now

He grabs a throw up bin and hands it to her and she throws up again. The nurse returns

Nurse: how did this happen?

Riley: I was sky diving and I landed on wrong I heard a crack and a pop

Nurse: alright we are going to take you to x-ray to see if you broke anything

Riley: I hope not

She is wheeled away while Jamie remains where he is

1 Hour Later…

Riley is back and her x-rays show no breaks

Dr. Osborne: no broken bones although you did tear ligaments and you badly sprained it. I am gonna set you up with an air cast, crutches and some pain medication. You are to stay off your foot for 3 - 4 weeks to keep from doing more damage and for it to heal properly

Riley: ok thanks doc

Dr. Osborne: hold tight I will be right back with those and your discharge papers

He gets up and leaves the exam room

Riley: what a way to spend my vacation I've jumped so many times before and this has never happened before

Jamie: there are other things to do

Riley: we are still on for our date?

He steps in front of her

Jamie: of course we just have to be careful

He leans down and kisses her the nurse returns with her discharge papers, crutches and a air cast

Nurse: Ms Anderson

Riley: yes

Nurse: alright I am going to put this on your foot always wear a sock to keep from getting blisters. Also you can remove the cast every 6 hours to apply heat, put the air cast back on. Now lets get the crutches to your height

Riley with the help of Jamie stands while the nurse sizes the crutches for her

Jamie: you ok?

Riley: yeah it's just awkward is all

They are able to adjust them

Nurse: here is a prescription for Vicodin you can have it filled at any pharmacy just follow the instructions on the bottle and you are all set my dear good luck

Riley: thank you

She takes her discharge papers and her perscription along with her clothes and they head back into the waiting room

In the Waiting Room…

Jazmyne, Skye and Tyler are watching TV while the girls are sound asleep in their arms

Skye: hey you what's the verdict?

Riley: nothings broken just tore some ligaments and badly sprained it

Jazmyne: oh thank god let's get you back so you can rest

They all leave the emergency room and head back to the campgrounds


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1 Thank You Also once again thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed

Yogi Bear Campgrounds…

Main Office…

Linda, Erin and Duncan walk in

Bell: can I help you folks?

Duncan: yes I am looking for the Anderson campsite

Bell: yes they are at site 29

Duncan: thank you

He leaves the building and goes in search of his wife

Bell: how may I help you ladies?

Linda: hi yes we are looking for Frank Reagan

Bell: cabin 18 and also they are staying at campsite 29

Erin: thank you

They also go in search of campsite 29

Campsite 29.…

Nikki and Eddie are sitting there eating lunch when Duncan walks up

Eddie: sir can we help you?

Duncan: yes I am Dr. Duncan Reese and I am looking for my wife

Eddie: oh she's not here right now

Duncan: that's ok I can wait

He puts his bag in the back of Jazmyne's truck then he pulls up a chair, Erin and Linda drive up and get out of the truck

Nikki: mom and Aunt Linda what are you doing here?

Erin: couldn't let you have all the fun now can I

Linda: missed Danny and the boys where is everyone?

Nikki: grandpa and pops are fishing I think and Uncle Danny is with Sean and Jack at the recreation center and Uncle Jamie disappeared he was gone when I got up

Erin: oh ok Officer Janko nice to see you again

Eddie: you as well Ms. Boyle

They all catch up while waiting for Jamie and the others to arrive back at the campgrounds

It's a little after 4pm when they finally arrive back at camp tired and banged up

Tyler: hey it's not my fault we got lost

Jazmyne: you are the ass that was driving

Riley: would you please stop yelling at each other I have a headache and your only making it worse

They pull up to the campsite

Campsite 29.…

Duncan: look what the cat drug in

They all get out of the truck and Jamie gets Riley's crutches out of the back and opens her door. She awkwardly uses them on the uneven ground and they walk over to everyone while she hobbles over

Jazmyne: oh my god Duncan what are you doing here? Where is your car?

Duncan: my boss gave me the weekend off and I got a ride with a co-worker that was headed to Maine for the weekend and he was nice enough to give me a lift

Riley: excuse me please I am gonna go and lie down

She hobbles over to the tent and awkwardly goes inside

Duncan: what happened to her?

Jamie: we went sky diving and she landed wrong nothings broken so that's a good thing. I am Jamie Reagan you must be Jazmyne's husband so nice to meet you

Duncan: same here

Jamie: Jazmyne Anderson Reese and her daughter Chloe, Dr. Tyler Blackburn and Skye Anderson and Kilya Anderson I would like you all to meet my sister Erin Reagan Boyle and Danny's wife Linda

Jazmyne: hi

Skye: hello the one who was on crutches is our sister Riley Anderson

Linda: hi there

Tyler: nice to meet you both

Erin: we kind of figured that, so Jamie sky diving never thought you would do that

Jamie: neither did I until I met an amazing woman come with me and let's talk

Erin: sure excuse us please

They go and talk while the others catch up on the weeks events

Linda: so what do you all do for work?

Duncan: I am an ER doctor and my wife is a detective at the Ottawa PD

Skye: I am a NICU nurse and Tyler is a doctor in the same department

Linda: wow I am also a nurse but in the ER and Erin is a Manhattan DA

Jazmyne: ok Riley is a Liuetentant with the Elizabeth Fire Department

Linda: nice to see a woman work in a man's profession and so high up too

They awkwardly continue to talk

Over at a Picnic Table…

Erin: so tell me about her

Jamie: she's awesome the little girl you met Kilya that's her daughter

Erin: so she was married?

Jamie: uh no

Erin: oh so when is your first date?

Jamie: tomorrow night taking her to the Drive - In

Erin: that's cool so what do the others think?

Jamie: they seem to love her I also think I am in love

Erin: wow that's so soon don't you think?

Jamie: the time I've spent with her it feels so right, like I've known her my entire life. Kilya is also an amazing little girl

Erin: see how your first date goes and then decide what you want to do

Jamie: that's the girl I am going to marry I swear to you, I am

Erin: alright

They continue to talk

On the Lake…

Henry: I think your gonna have another daughter - in - law soon

Frank: you think so?

Henry: yeah I do are you ok with it?

Frank: you know I think I am

Something catches Frank's line

Henry: I think you got something son

Frank tries to reel it in and the line snaps

Frank: well that sucks we should get back dinner soon

Henry: wonder what they are making tonight?

Frank: not sure

They put away their fishing gear and they row back to shore

Campsite 29.…

Riley is fast asleep in her tent, Jazmyne is getting dinner ready and the others are sitting around talking

Duncan: baby do you want some help?

Jazmyne: that would be awesome thank you

He goes over to her and helps make spaghetti, Jamie and Erin return

Erin: what are you going to do?

Jamie: do you even have to ask

Erin: no I guess not

Jamie: Jazmyne and Skye can I talk to you please

Jazmyne: sure

Skye: absolutely

The three of them go for a walk

Over by the Field…

Jazmyne: what's up?

Jamie: I want your blessing to ask Riley to marry me?

Skye: do you love her?

Jamie: I know it's only been a short time but I do, I have fallen head over heels in love with her she's the one I am supposed to be with

Jazmyne: and Kilya?

Jamie: yes her too I did some soul searching like you told me and I can't imagine my life without either of them in it

Jazmyne: do me a favor

Jamie: what's that

Jazmyne: get to know her better go on that first date

Skye: you have mine

Jamie: alright but I am not going to change my mind

Jazmyne: alright

They head back to camp just in time to run into Frank and Henry who are returning from fishing

Frank: how did it go today?

Jamie: we ended up in the ER

Henry: wow how did that happen?

Skye: Riley rolled her ankle

Frank: what did you do?

Jamie: we went sky diving and it was awesome hey can I talk to you both for a minute?

Jazmyne gives him a look like you need to wait and she walks away

Skye: size 8 good luck

She follows her sister leaving the three Reagans to talk

Henry: what's up?

Jamie: what do you think about asking Riley to marry me?

Henry: I am all for it

Frank: what did they say?

Jamie: that I should wait and go on our date then decide

Frank: good advice and you should

Jamie: I know she's the one, I am in love with her and Kilya too why can't everyone see that

Frank: we can and all we are asking is for you to wait then decide

Jamie: alright and when I don't change my mind would one of you go with me to pick out a ring?

Henry: I would love to

Jamie: thank you

He walks away

Frank: pop don't start

Henry: I didn't say anything except he's doing what every person in this family does. He's following his heart

Frank: yes he is

They head back to camp

Campsite 29.…

Danny and the boys are back

Danny: Linda and Erin what are you doing here?

Linda: missed my guys and thought I'd take the weekend off and they found someone to cover

He gives his wife a hug and kiss

Sean: mom

He also gives her a hug and Frank and Henry walk up

Frank: hey ladies

Erin: dad

Duncan: hi I am Duncan Reese, Jazmyne's husband

Danny: I am Danny and these two are Jack and Sean I am her husband

He points in the direction of Linda

Frank: Frank Reagan, I am Jamie's, Danny's and Erin's dad and this is my father Henry

Duncan: nice to meet you all

Henry: same here

Sean: mom where are you sleeping?

Linda: with you if there is room

Jack: we have room

Nikki: and you mom?

Erin: the same

Nikki: ok

Riley starts moving inside her tent and she screams out in pain

Riley: HOLY SHIT

Skye: you alright?

Riley: no

She goes into the tent to see what is wrong with Riley

Frank: how long does she have to be off her foot?

Jamie: 3 - 4 weeks she tore ligaments and badly sprained it

Henry: eew

Jamie: yeah

Inside the Tent…

Skye: what's going on?

Riley: I hit my foot trying to get up

Skye: have you taken the Vicodin?

Riley: no and I won't either

Skye: why?

Riley: remember how I told you I broke my leg 6 months ago?

Skye: yeah

Riley: they gave me Vicodin and I almost became a victim of addiction I can take the pain

Skye: why didn't you tell us?

Riley: what and say hey not only did I break my leg almost got myself killed and decided not tell you. One more thing I almost became a drug addict no thank you

Skye: we are here for you

Riley: you know what just go away please

Skye: ok

She leaves Riley alone with her thoughts

Jamie: is she alright?

Skye: depends on your definition of alright

Duncan: who's hungry?

They all get up and grab plates and they get inline to get some dinner

It's somewhere around 10:00 pm everyone has gone to bed except for Riley and Danny who are sitting by the campfire

Danny: how are you feeling?

Riley: like crap my foot is killing me and I can't take anything for it

Danny: didn't they give you pain meds?

Riley: they did but I can't take them

Danny: oh you have to be careful

Riley: yeah I do they guys at the house are going to rag on me so bad. I've jumped so many times before and this has never happened to me before

Danny: are you close to the guys at the house?

Riley: they are family especially after all the shit we've been through

Danny: ok well enjoy the night I am headed off to bed

Riley: night sleep well

He gets up and he heads to the cabin leaving her sitting by the fire, Jamie gets up in the middle of the night to use the restroom and he find Riley asleep in her chair

Jamie: baby what are you doing out here?

Riley mumbles something and he picks her up in his arms and he carries her to his tent and lays her down. He heads off to the bathroom and five minutes later he returns and also goes to bed for the night


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: You know the drill please see chapter 1 thanks. Once again thank you to those who have read and reviewed you are all awesome

Saturday Morning…

Jazmyne and Duncan are huddled by the fire trying to stay warm

Jazmyne: so what do you think of Jamie?

Duncan: I like him and you?

Jazmyne: yeah I do too

Duncan: so what is the problem?

Jazmyne: I don't want to see her get hurt do you know he's asked us for permission to marry her

Duncan: so what did you both say?

Jazmyne: Skye said she was all for it and I am a little hesitant I asked him to go on their date first then decide

Duncan: do you like him at all?

Jazmyne: I said I did geez what is with the 3rd degree? I know what it's like be young and in love we were them once. I just want him to be sure that's all. Also did you know she slept somewhere else last night?

Duncan: ok and don't start with that she's old enough. Your not her mother

Jamie comes out of his tent

Jazmyne: have you seen my sister?

Jamie: asleep in my tent and before you jump to any conclusions she fell asleep in the chair last night and instead of waking the entire tent she stayed in mine

He goes over and grabs a cup of coffee before

Jazmyne: alright

Jamie: excuse me

He goes to find his grandpa to see if he could help him with something

Cabin 18.…

Henry and Danny are just coming out of the cabin when Jamie walks up

Danny: morning what are you doing up so early?

Jamie: I need to borrow pops for a while

Danny: your going to ask her aren't you?

Jamie: I am thinking about it what do you think?

Danny: all I have to say is follow your heart it will lead the way

Jamie: thanks so pops want to take a drive with me?

Henry: sure

Danny: good luck

He leaves them and heads to the campsite

Henry: ready?

Jamie: more than ever

Henry: when you going to ask her?

Jamie: not sure when the time is right

Henry: ok let's go then

They walk over to the truck and they leave in search of a jewelry store

1 Hour Later they find what they are looking for in the town of Belmont, NH

Zale's Jewelry Store….

A.J.: how may I help you gentleman?

Henry: my grandson is looking for an engagement ring

A.J.: alright let's see what we have

He pulls out a tray with 5 rings on it and one in particular catches his eye. it's a white gold band, with a diamond in the middle and blue fire opal on either side

Jamie: I like this one what's the caret?

A.J.: 1 ct. pear cut with blue fire opal on either side

Jamie: pops what do you think?

Henry: I think you have found both the ring and the girl you did good kid

Jamie: what size?

A.J.: it's an 8

Jamie: I will take it

A.J.: alright how will you be paying?

Jamie: credit card

Henry: I will go wait in the truck

Jamie: thanks pops

He goes outside while Jamie pays for his ring

A.J.: that going to be $532.59

Jamie hands the man his credit card he swipes it then hands it back to Jamie. His phone goes off and it's Riley

On the Phone…

Jamie: hey baby what's up?

Riley: I woke up and you were gone

Jamie: oh sorry just out with pops be back soon

Riley: are you going to tell me where your taking me tonight?

Jamie: no your going to have to wait and see. I'll be back soon

Riley: ok bye

They hang up the phones

A.J.: here you go Mr. Reagan you are all set

Jamie: thank you

He takes the bag with his newly acquired ring and heads to the parking lot

Parking Lot…

Henry: all set

Jamie: yeah I am so happy she's gonna make a great addition to the family

Henry: they both will

Jamie: yeah I am so happy she's gonna love it I hope

Henry: you ready?

Jamie: yeah

Henry: lets go then

They get into the truck and they head back to the campgrounds

Back at the Campgrounds…

Skye: how you doing Riley?

Riley: excited anyone going to tell me where we are going?

Nikki: can't help you sorry

Riley: didn't he tell anyone?

Frank: your just going to have to wait and see

Riley: darn

Duncan: so what is everyone doing tomorrow?

Riley: I am grounded for a while

Skye: I was thinking we all could go horseback riding in the clouds

Jazmyne: that sounds cool

Skye: yeah but it's only for 8 and up but they do have pony rides for the younger kids

Duncan: we'll take Chloe and Kilya while the others go on the ride

Riley: I am gonna go and soak my foot in the hot tub let Jamie know where I a when he gets back

Skye: wait for me

They get up and head the hot tub

At the Hot Tub…

Riley: so what is going on with you and Tyler? Are you going to go on a date?

Skye: when we get home

Riley sits down and takes off her air cast and she removes her sock and sticks her foot in to the really hot water

Riley: holy shit that hurts

Skye: what are you going to do when you get home?

Riley: probably desk duty until I can walk again but it's all good

Jamie and Henry pull up and they get out. Jamie then gets blankets and pillows for the bed of the truck

Henry: where is she?

Jazmyne: over at the hot tub with Skye

Nikki: grandpa where did you both go?

Henry: no comment

He sits down in a chair while Jamie goes in search of Riley

Back over with Riley and Skye….

Riley and Skye are still taking when Jamie approaches them. Riley has her back toward him but Skye sees them

Skye: so Jamie's really hot

Riley: don't you mean hot and sexy

Skye: really

She cracks up laughing

Riley: what is wrong with you?

He bends down and kisses Riley's neck

Jamie: hot and sexy huh?

Riley: yeah

Skye: the look on your face was priceless

Riley: your gonna pay for that

Jamie: almost ready beautiful?

Riley: yeah

Jamie: so how long have you been sitting here?

Riley: about 20 minutes and my foot is starting to prune want to help a girl out

Jamie: sure

She turns sideways and lifts her foot out of the water. Her ankle is swollen and is black and purple

Riley: that's nasty

Jamie: next time you have to be careful

Riley: yes I do

Jamie: have you been taking your pain meds?

Riley: no I can't

Jamie: why is that

Riley: well 6 months ago I was trapped under a burning wooden beam, I broke my leg in two places. They gave me Vicodin and I almost became an addict

Jamie: I am sorry so what can you take for the pain?

Riley: Ibuprofen is about all I have a high tolerance for pain

Jamie: ok

Riley: do I need to change or is this ok?

Jamie: you might want to put jeans and a sweatshirt on

Riley: ok can you help me up?

Jamie: absolutely

He lifts her up so she's now standing and using the crutches they head back to camp so she can get

ready for her date

Back at Campsite 29.…

Nikki: he's gonna ask her isn't he?

Danny: probably

Sean: isn't it to soon though they hardly know each other

Nikki: don't you believe in true love?

Jack: and Uncle Jamie found that with Riley?

Danny: seems so

Jamie and Riley approach and everyone changes the subject quickly

Jack: I can't believe that vacation's almost over

Sean: yeah it flew by so fast, Uncle Jamie

Jamie: I'll be right here

Riley: ok

She goes into the tent to change into her jeans and a sweatshirt. Jamie goes to the truck and gets out a bouquet of red roses. He hides them behind his back

Frank: enjoy your date

Jamie: thank you

Riley comes out for the tent

Riley: Kilya baby come here

She goes over to her mommy

Kilya: mommy have fun

Riley: thank you also be on your best behavior for your Aunts and Uncle Duncan alright?

Kilya: ok mommy I love you

Riley: I love you too baby

Jamie: these are for you

He brings his arm from around his back

Riley: they are gorgeous thank you

He hands them to her and she kisses him

Jamie: all set?

Riley: Skye could you please try and find some water for these

Skye: sure have fun

Jamie helps Riley into the passengers seat then gets behind the wheel and they head out on their date

In the Truck…

Riley: the flowers are beautiful thank you

Jamie: your welcome so where would you like to eat?

Riley: I am not picky Wendy's is fine

Jamie: you sure?

Riley: yeah

Jamie: ok

They head down the road toward Wendy's

It's 6:00 pm when they pull into the parking lot of Wendy's and they go inside…

Cashier: how may I help you?

Riley: #1 with pickles and ketchup with a medium Dr. Pepper

Jamie: #9 with a medium Sprite

Cashier: 11.62

Jamie pays for their food while Riley goes and finds a table

Cashier: sir you are all set

She hands Jamie the tray of food and he takes it over to Riley who sitting at a table near the back of the restaurant

Riley: thank you

Jamie: your welcome so lets play 20 questions give or take

Riley: sure do you want to go first?

Jamie: ok do you want more kids?

Riley: yes, do you want kids?

Jamie: yes, ok next question what's your favorite movie?

Riley: there are so many to choose from but Rhinestone

Jamie: ok your up

Riley: do you like to read?

Jamie: yes what's your favorite TV show?

Riley: Third Watch and you?

Jamie: Blue Bloods do you like animals?

Riley: yes what is your favorite food?

Jamie: Italian and you?

Riley: a little of everything favorite vacation spot?

Jamie: anywhere with family and you?

Riley: Pittsburgh, PA what is the one place you would love to visit and why?

Jamie: Hawaii because it's so beautiful there and you?

Riley: we should probably eat before our food gets any colder then we can continue

Jamie: ok

They eat their now getting cold food when they finish they head for their final destination

Northern Nights Drive - In Theater…

They get inline behind several cars

Riley: oh wow this so cool thank you

Jamie: you are so welcome, I brought pillows and blankets so we can watch the movies in the bed of the truck

Riley: what are we seeing?

Jamie: Rhinestone and The Wedding Date

She leans across the seat and kisses him hard, someone behind them gets impatient and honks their horn. They move forward

Guy in Booth: evening folks which movies?

Jamie: Rhinestone and The Wedding Date

Guy in Booth: $20 screen 2 enjoy your movies

Riley: thank you

They drive on to the grounds and they head in the direction of screen 2's parking area

Jamie: front, middle or back?

Riley: middle sounds good to me

Jamie: ok

He pulls up into a parking spot so the back of the truck is facing the movie screen

Riley: shall we continue our conversation?

Jamie: of course where were we?

Riley: where in the world would you love to visit and why? You said Hawaii mine is Alaska I've always wanted to take an Alaskan Cruise. What's your favorite movie?

Jamie: Pride and Prejudice

Riley: wow never thought you would like something like that

Jamie: I have a sensitive side too we should get the bed set up before it gets to dark

Riley: ok while you do that I am gonna head to the bathroom

Jamie: be careful the ground is uneven

Riley: ok

He puts the blankets and pillows into the back of the tuck and waits for Riley to return

10 Minutes Later…

Riley hobbles back to Jamie and the truck

Jamie: you alright?

Riley: yeah it's just hard with these dam crutches

She sits don the tailgate and she slides to the front of the truck bed. Jamie gets up and sits

down behind Riley wrapping his arms around her and she leans back into his chest

Jamie: comfortable?

Riley: this feels so right now getting back to those questions and answers where do you see yourself in five years?

Jamie: married with a few kids and a detective you?

Riley: I want to make Captain with my fire house if there is a spot open if not maybe FDNY and get married as well. Can I tell you something and promise not to think I am crazy

Jaime: ok and I promise

Riley: I believe that everyone has a soul mate, that one person your supposed to marry and be with the rest of your life. I'm falling in love with you, this and everything feels so right like it was meant to be. I know we've only known each other for a short time but I feel it in my very being and even my soul

Jamie: your not crazy because I feel the same as you

He turns her head up towards him and he kisses her with so much passion, fire and love it leaves them both breathless

The screen starts to twitch and the preview come on

Riley: I am a little cold

He pulls over his NYPD jacket and wraps it around the front of her

Jamie: this ok?

Riley: much better thank you, I love you

He holds her closer to him

Jamie: I love you too

The opening credits start to roll and Rhinestone starring Dolly Parton, Sylvester Stallone and Richard Farnsworth

Riley: favorite animal?

Jamie: dog and you?

Riley: same favorite wild animal?

Jamie: Jaguar

Riley: I have a few Wolves, Dolphins, Turtles and Frogs

Jamie: wow do you collect anything?

Riley: shot glasses every time some one goes somewhere they bring me back one

Jamie: how many do you have?

Riley: I would say probably around 100 started collection when I was 17

They continue the small talk while they watch her favorite movie


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1 thank you. Once again thank you for those who have read and reviewed you all are awesome

2 ½ Hours Later…

Riley has fallen asleep in Jamie's arms and the lights have come on signaling intermission

Jamie: baby it's intermission

Riley stirs

Riley: what time is it?

Jamie: 10:30 I think

Riley: I need to stretch and use the bathroom

Jamie: wait for me

She moves so he can stand up he then gets out of the truck and helps her down

Riley: thank you now where are those dam crutches?

Jamie gets them out of the cab of the truck and he hands them to her

Jamie: ready?

Riley: yeah

They head over to the restrooms

In the Ladies Room…

Riley: excuse me

She tries to walk by a woman and her daughter and her daughter trips falling into her bad ankle

Child: oww

Riley is trying not to go through the ceiling

Woman: are you alright?

Riley: yeah

Child: what happened to your foot?

Riley: landed wrong sky diving

Child: oh

Riley: have a nice night

Woman: you too

They leave while Riley uses the bathroom. She goes and meets Jamie outside

Outside…

Jamie: how are you doing in there?

Riley: be out in a second

She comes hobbling out of the ladies room and they head back to the truck. Jamie helps her into the bed once more and they get ready to watch the second movie

Jamie: comfy?

Riley: absolutely so what's this one about

Jamie: its about a woman who needs a date to her sisters wedding and she sees an article in a magazine about male escorts so she hires one to go with her and they end up falling in love

Riley: huh sounds romantic

Jamie: I thought so

The opening credits come on and they watch The Wedding Date

It's somewhere around 2 in the morning when they get back to the campgrounds and they can't

seem to keep their hands off each other

Riley: where am I going to sleep I don't want to wake everyone up

Jamie: stay with me

He helps her out of the truck and over to his tent they go inside

Riley: hush we don't want to wake everyone up

She removes his sweatshirt and his t-shirt he does the same for her. They continue to kiss each other and removing their clothes. They both get under the blankets and he explores her body she begins moaning and has to put a pillow over her face to keep from screaming from the pleasure

Riley: oh my god

Jamie: are you sure?

Riley: yeah I am sure

They continue to explore each others bodies making as little noise as possible but failing miserably. They begin making out which in turns into them making love for the first time a short time later they fall asleep in each others arms

Its Sunday Morning…

Everyone is still asleep except for Skye and Tyler who are up making breakfast

Tyler: how do you think it went last night?

Skye: judging from the noise I would say it went really well

Tyler: you heard that too

Skye: how could you not

In Jamie's Tent…

Jamie is watching the woman he loves sleeping in his arms he reaches into his coat pocket and he takes the ring out. He then opens it and places it on a pillow in front of Riley he then waits until she wakes up. A few minutes later she starts to stir

Riley: morning baby what is that?

Jamie: Riley Kieran Anderson will you give me the honor of being you partner in crime and your husband for the rest of our lives?

Riley: yes oh yes I love you so much

He passionately kisses her he puts the ring on her left hand and once again they make love

Danny: walks up to the campsite

Danny: morning how was your night?

Tyler: kind of noisy like a couple of wild animals were in camp

Danny: oh wonder what that was

Tyler: not sure

They look at each other and try not to bust out laughing

Duncan emerges from the big tent

Duncan: morning what's for breakfast

Skye: bacon, eggs and toast coffee's on the table

Duncan: ok

He goes to get a cup of coffee

In Jamie's Tent Once More…

Jamie: when do you want to get married?

Riley: how about 6 months from now and I want to do it at the fire house

Jamie: ok and I want to officially adopt Kilya

Riley: good that would mean the world to both of us and only family and close friends

Jamie: of course maybe we should get up and get dressed. I mean we can't sleep all day

Riley: I would love to do that but I know we can't

He starts tickling her and she begins laughing uncontrollably

Jamie: say uncle

Riley: I can't breathe please stop

He does as he's asked and they awkwardly attempt to get dressed and they emerge from the tent. Riley's shirt is on inside out and his shirt is on backwards

Danny: good morning sleep well?

Jamie: absolutely I had the woman I love in my arms what could be better than that?

Skye: aw so romantic do you know your shirt is on backwards?

Tyler: while hers is on inside out

Riley: no comment

She hobbles over toward the bathroom and Skye follows her

Skye: wait up

Riley: yes

Skye: so how was your date, where did you go I want all the details

Riley: it was amazing we went to the drive - in movie theater and it was great

Skye: you were awfully loud when you came back last night

Riley: sorry

Skye: your glowing

Riley: I know

She shows her the ring on her finger and Skye screams in excitement

Skye: OMG Riley that is so beautiful when did he do it?

Riley: this morning

Skye: aw I am so happy for you, when you getting married, I want to help

Riley: 6 months roughly and I want it to be family and close friends only 25 people maximum

and at the fire house

Skye: ok

They make it to the bathroom and Riley goes inside

Skye: mom and dad would be so proud of you

Riley: I wish they were here

Skye: who are you going to have walk you do the aisle?

Riley: I was thinking Uncle Monty?

Skye: that would be so great

Riley: I just hope he can get the time off

Skye: we will help you out

Riley: we should get back before they start to wonder where we went

Skye: yeah

They head back to camp

Campsite 29.…

Nikki, Eddie, Erin and Linda are now awake and are eating breakfast when they walk back

Linda: so Jamie how was your night?

Jamie: amazing

Riley: morning everyone

Jamie: hey baby

She gives him a kiss before going an open seat and sitting down

Erin: gorgeous ring is that new?

Riley: yes got it this morning

Jamie takes her hand in his

Danny: so I guess congratulations are in order so happy for you both

Jamie: do you mean that?

Danny: really how could you ask me that of course I do

Jamie: thanks that means a lot

Frank and Henry walk up and sit down

Henry: morning all

Riley is now sitting on her left hand trying so desperately to hide her ring

Jamie: Riley look at me

Riley: what?

Jamie: there is nothing to be ashamed of they'll accept my decision or they won't be apart of our lives

Riley: ok

Frank: what is going on?

Danny: your youngest son just got engaged this morning

Frank: congratulations to the both of you

Jamie: thank you dad

Henry: can we see the ring?

Riley hesitantly reveals her left hand and everyone cheers and congratulates them waking Jazmyne and the girls up they exit the tent and Kilya runs over to Riley

Kilya: mommy what's going on?

Riley: mommy has some news is all

Jazmyne: really, well I guess you've made a decision already

Jamie: yes I did I love them both and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together

Riley: don't do this not here not in front of everyone

Jazmyne goes ballistic

Jazmyne: do what Riley? I think your moving to fast, you barely know each other. I think you should wait and see where this goes before making any life long decisions

Riley is now silently crying

Skye: leave Jazmyne if you can't be happy for them then I suggest you go home

Jazmyne gets up and starts packing her things

Duncan: honey what are you doing?

Jazmyne: I can't support their decision not now not like this, Now help me pack we are leaving Chloe you need to get your things packed

She continues to pack, Riley unable to watch her sister basically walk out of her life gets up and tries to get her crutches on steady ground and she looses her footing falling flat on her face

Skye: oh my god Riley

Riley: don't touch me

She is able to get onto her knees and with the help of her crutches she hobbles away from camp. The others are sitting there watching the situation unfold in front of them in shock

Kilya: what's wrong with mommy?

Jamie: she's sad

Skye: come here baby

She runs over to her Aunt who picks her up and hold her niece who is now crying

Danny: excuse us

He takes his family and heads for the recreation center and the others scatters leaving Jamie, Skye, Tyler and Kilya still sitting there watching Jazmyne pack

Skye: would you be reasonable?

Jazmyne: I am being reasonable this is insane you all should have your heads examined

She puts the rest of their stuff in the back of the truck

Duncan: they are the only family you have are you just going to throw it all away due to a difference of opinion?

Jazmyne: who's side are you on anyway?

Duncan: I am not choosing sides this just isn't right

Jazmyne: do you want to walk home?

Duncan: no

She puts Chloe in the truck and she gets in

Jazmyne: let's go Duncan

Duncan: congratulations man, Skye I'll be in touch

He gets into the passengers side of the truck and they leave headed for home

Jamie: I should go and see if Riley's ok

Skye: let me, Tyler could you keep an eye on Kilya?

Tyler: sure Kilya do you want to come with me?

Kilya hangs on to Skye for dear life and wont let go

Skye: I guess not that's ok I'll take her with me

She gets up and both her and Kilya go and find Riley

Over at the Lake…

Riley is sitting on the shoreline staring off in the distance when Skye and Kilya walk up

Skye: hey how you doing?

She doesn't answer her

Kilya: mommy?

Skye: Riley talk to me

Riley is still not saying anything

Kilya: Aunt Skye what's wrong with mommy?

Skye: not sure honey let's go find Dr. Tyler and see if he can help

They quickly go back to the campsite to get Tyler when Henry walks up and sits down next to her

Henry: hi Riley

Riley: hey Mr. Reagan

Henry: that was something

Riley: sorry you had to witness that

Henry: every family has it's moments ours included. Welcome to the family hon, we are all really happy for you both. She'll come around don't worry

Riley: thank you and I hope so I've never seen her act like that before

Henry: I helped him pick out the ring

Riley: well you made a wonderful choice

Henry: thank you

Skye, Tyler and Kilya walk up

Tyler: hey Riley how are you doing?

Riley: I am ok

Kilya: mommy your ok

Riley: why wouldn't I be ok, my sister just walked out of my life possibly for good yeah I am doing great

Skye: honey let's give mommy so space for a while

Kilya: ok

Skye and Kilya walk away

Henry: hang in there kid everything will be ok

Riley: thanks Mr. Reagan

He gets up and he also walks away

Tyler: I am here if you want to talk

Riley: thanks

He also heads back to camp leaving Riley alone with her thoughts. Everyone decides to go their separate ways for the last day of their vacation


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1 thank you As this story comes to an end I would like to thank those of you who have been here since the beginning you are all amazing. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews

It's Monday Morning…

Everyone is breaking down camp before they go their separate ways

Riley: Kilya honey I need you to help Aunt Skye and me because we can't do it ourselves

Kilya: ok mommy

Jamie: I'll help too

Riley: thank you

Kilya: Jamie are you going home with us?

Jamie: yeah since your mommy can't drive

Kilya: ok

He finishes packing his bag and begins to breakdown the tent

Nikki: so have you two set a date?

Riley: not sure yet but probably in 6 months

Nikki: where you having it?

Riley: I was thinking at the fire house

Jamie: I am almost down

Skye: it's no problem

Tyler: how are you ladies doing over here?

Riley: good making progress

Skye: could you please put these in the truck for me

Tyler: sure

He puts her bags in the back of the truck

Jamie: ok I am all done

Kilya: mommy I am done too

They all continue to breakdown the tents and camp

It's around 1:00 pm when they finish…

Skye's Phone Rings…

On the Phone…

Skye: hello?

Becky: hey Skye I know your still on vacation but could you come in today?

Skye: sure what time do you need me?

Becky: shift starts at 4

Skye: see you then

Becky: thanks hun

She hangs up the phone

Riley: what's up?

Skye: they need me back for a shift in a couple of hours so I am afraid I need to go

Riley: that's ok it was quite a vacation wasn't it

Skye: yeah it was, Kilya honey could you come give me a hug and kiss I have to go to work

Kilya: bye love you Aunt Skye

Skye: love you too baby

Tyler: I am gonna follow you home

Riley: don't be a stranger now

She gives her sister a hug and kiss

Skye: Jamie take care of them

Jamie: I will drive safe

Skye: Riley things are going to get better

She gets into her truck while Tyler gets in his vehicle and they leave headed back to Old Orchard Beach, ME and their lives

Jamie: I can't believe we had so much packed into one campsite now look it's so empty

Riley: yeah

Danny, Sean, Jack and Linda walk over to them

Danny: where did your sister go?

Riley: she was called into work

Linda: what a shame I hope we see them again

Riley: you will

Henry and Frank walk up

Henry: we should be headed out as well it's a long drive home

Jamie: what time is check out?

Riley: now I think

Danny: see everyone back home

Riley: Kilya honey it's time to go

Kilya: ok mommy

Henry: drive safe everyone

They all get into their vehicles and they leave Yogi Bear Campgrounds and one wild vacation. Heading back to their lives in New York

A/N: Please join Jamie and Riley in Broken coming to a computer screen near you


End file.
